Иллюзии надежды Часть 2 - Избавление
by Ksian
Summary: После острова Маллет прошло пятнадцать лет. Данте защитил человечество от демонов, но не от самих людей и не от себя.
1. Пролог

Данте аккуратно повесил шинель на вешалку. Черная кожа была прохладной и влажной, как покрытый испариной лоб больного. Этой осенью дожди в Ахене шли почти непрерывно.

Не снимая сапог и не зажигая свет, Данте прошел в кабинет. Пистолет с глухим стуком лег на дубовую столешницу, пояс с кобурой полетел на кресло. На уложенном "ёлочкой" паркете поблескивали темные мокрые следы.

Помимо кабинета, в квартире была еще спальня и гостиная. Гости к Данте, впрочем, заходили крайне редко. Особенно по приглашению.

Струйки воды не спеша ползли по оконному стеклу. То сливаясь, то расходясь, гипнотизируя, они дышали странной смесью тревоги и покоя. Он смотрел на них чуть дольше, чем мог себе позволить. Уголки сжатых в твердую линию губ расслабились, между бровей пролегла складка. Он прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл их вновь, встретился взглядом со своим отражением. Тот, за окном, казалось, плакал.

Данте отвел глаза. Ослабил и снял галстук, пристроил на спинку стула китель. Придвинул к себе стопку чистой бумаги и взял перо. Тускло-желтый свет уличного фонаря едва пробивался сквозь густой туман, цеплялся за выкрашенные белой краской пустые стены, кое-как рассеивая мрак, но Данте мог бы писать и в полной темноте.

Он писал быстро, не задумываясь, не подбирая слова, без единой помарки. Четкие ровные строки одна за другой ложились на лист. Так пишут близким, в чьем понимании уверены. Данте писал отчет о занявшем всю прошлую неделю расследовании.

Формулировки он продумал еще по дороге в столицу. Собственно, слушая задание, он уже в общих чертах представлял, что будет писать в отчете.


	2. Круг на песке

Утром понедельника Данте получил от адъютанта шефа папку с материалами, озаглавленную словом "Фрехорт". Гриф секретности второго уровня - "только для офицеров Гвардии в чине не ниже майора" - его не удивил, а заглавие так и вовсе обрадовало. Своих чувств он, разумеется, ничем не выдал.

\- В одиннадцать шеф ждет вас у себя, - уведомил его Кунц Фридль, адъютант и ближайший помощник Мёринга.

Данте кивнул и прошел к себе. Его рабочий кабинет почти не отличался от домашнего.

На чтение содержавшихся в папке семи листов текста у Данте ушло менее тридцати секунд. Со стороны это выглядело так, словно он просто пролистал бумаги.

Речь в документе шла о случившемся днем ранее побеге заключенных из тюрьмы строгого режима "Фрехорт". Все беглые, четырнадцать человек, арестованы были два месяца назад во время операции, вошедшей в архивы Министерства как "Ментонский инцидент".

Описанию обстоятельств произошедшего было посвящено три страницы, на остальных приводились данные первичного опроса свидетелей. Изюминкой же было то, что произошел побег как раз во время внезапно нагрянувшей проверки. К отчету прилагались фотографические снимки вырезанного участка колючей проволоки, проломленных стен, оставленных беглецами следов, а также отпечатков шин, обнаруженных на обочине дороги в пятистах метрах от границы охраняемой зоны. Шины, очевидно, принадлежали достаточно крупному грузовику.

Еще пятнадцать минут Данте обдумывал стратегию поведения на грядущей встрече с Мёрингом, проигрывал различные варианты беседы и искал слабые места в своих аргументах. Затем отодвинул папку, оперся локтями о стол и вернулся к проблеме, которая занимала его мысли вот уже почти год. Точнее, таких проблем было две, но в отношении второй события развивались линейно, по плану, и не далее чем через час сорок пять минут ему предстояло сделать очередной ход, подготовленный и взвешенный заранее. С первой проблемой дела обстояли куда сложней.

Его жизнь в последние десять лет более всего напоминала сеанс одновременной игры в шахматы, в которой гроссмейстер к тому же не смотрит на доску. Предельное для человека напряжение нервов и ума Данте было так же необходимо, как морфий тяжелораненому.

Без двух минут одиннадцать Фридль доложил о его приходе начальнику контрразведки Священной Империи Гюнтеру Мёрингу.

\- А, Летцштерн, проходите, садитесь, - Мёринг махнул рукой, пренебрегая формальным приветствием.

Это не было знаком какого-то особого доверия, один из самых молодых руководителей управлений имперского Министерства Безопасности всегда предпочитал в общении естественность и дружелюбие. Он даже привстал из-за своего массивного дубового стола, указывая на стул напротив.

Огромный кабинет с присущим его хозяину вкусом сочетал богатство и простоту. Стенные панели из бука, пара картин, обязательный бюст кайзера Вильгельма. Помимо стола, за которым спиной к зарешеченному окну сидел глава службы контрразведки, обстановку составляли несколько шкафов с документами, два небольших кожаных дивана и столик между ними.

\- Ну, что вы об этом думаете? - осведомился Мёринг, дождавшись, пока Данте сядет.

\- Думаю, в том, что подключили нас, либо большая удача, либо не меньшая ваша заслуга.

Мёринг кивнул. Его чисто выбритое, с приятной лукавинкой лицо выражало доброжелательный интерес, в зеленых глазах горели искорки любопытства. В его облике было что-то от кота, домашнего, ухоженного, но при этом поджарого и отнюдь не утратившего охотничьих инстинктов. Форма генерал-майора Кайзерлихегарде, Имперской Гвардии, не слишком шла ему.

\- Итак, нам дано, - Данте сплел пальцы в замок и откинулся на спинку стула, - совпадение побега с внеплановой проверкой. Необычный внешний вид проломов - на стенах не заметно опалин, земля не разворочена, чего следовало бы ожидать при взрыве. Стена самой тюрьмы вообще пробита на уровне третьего этажа, в единственную пустовавшую камеру. Побег был прекрасно организован. Кому-то было очень нужно их вытащить.

\- Вы совершенно правы, дорогой Эрвин. Причем протоколы их допросов не указывали ни на кого, кто мог бы оказать им такую помощь. - По губам Мёринга скользнула усмешка, он погладил подбородок указательным пальцем. - Расследование, которое вы начали в Ментоне, получило опасное продолжение.

\- Ауманн знает?

\- Куда ж без него. Более того, кроме ищеек Службы внутренней безопасности там, конечно, будет и имперская полиция, - Мёринг сделал досадливый жест ладонью.

\- За кем будет руководство группой?

\- Я дам вам широкие полномочия, но и Ауманн вряд ли захочет, чтобы его человек был на вторых ролях, - шеф контрразведки вздохнул. - К сожалению, наши ведомства в последнее время слишком много сил уделяют соперничеству. Что крайне неуместно в свете внешнеполитической ситуации.

Данте с некоторым трудом удержался от иронии. В свете нависшей над Европой новой войны борьба за лидерство в имперских спецслужбах, затеянная отнюдь не пожилым флегматиком Ауманном, действительно была неуместна. Впрочем, Мёринг хотя бы не был фанатиком, понимал, что эта война, если она разразится, рискует оказаться последней в истории.

\- Что вы еще можете сказать о деле?

\- В первую очередь меня интересуют три вопроса. Во-первых, кто организовал заключенным транспорт. Во-вторых, каким образом ломали стены. И, в-третьих, я собираюсь проверить проверяющих и всех, кто был в администрации зоны в тот вечер.

\- Отлично, - они поднялись из-за стола, и Мёринг похлопал Данте по плечу. - Удачи, Летцштерн. Отправляйтесь сегодня же, думаю, ваши бумаги будут готовы с минуты на минуту.

\- Благодарю, генерал. - Данте, спокойно глядя прямо перед собой, вскинул руку в уставном салюте. - Да здравствует кайзер.

\- Да здравствует кайзер, - с улыбкой повторил Мёринг.

Через полтора часа Данте уже проезжал Эссен.

Пасмурное утро уступило место такому же пасмурному дню. Тяжелые низкие тучи почти лежали на верхушках деревьев, тянулись туманными пальцами к дороге, норовили коснуться своей призрачной прохладой, звали забыть обо всем, бросить все и сидеть, прижавшись спиной к влажной морщинистой черной коре гиганта-дуба. Бездумно смотреть на небо, мять в ладони опавшие листья, вдыхать их пряный сладковатый запах. Отпустить себя на волю, отдаться осенней тоске и не знать, что за влага течет по щекам - слезы или капли дождя.

Раны телесные заживали на нем за секунды, раны душевные дьявольски острая и дьявольски жестокая память сохраняла непотускневшими. И они гноились, гноились воспоминаниями, такими яркими, куда ярче реальности, и сожалениями, мучительными и неотступными.

Данте поморщился и прибавил скорость.

В глубине души он знал, что бежит от себя, но другой дороги не видел. Разве что как-нибудь исхитриться и покончить с собой или найти врата и спуститься в Ад, но сделать демонам ТАКОЙ подарок он пока еще не был готов.

Туман рассеялся, и начал накрапывать дождь. Мелкий, моросящий, унылый. Данте покрутил ручку, закрывая окно. Включил радио, чтобы не слышать монотонного шороха капель по крыше, но почти сразу выключил. От бодрого, как солнце на детских рисунках, настырно-жизнерадостного голоса модной певички тошнило. Из леса донесся плачущий крик какой-то птицы. Данте покосился в ту сторону и тихо выругался по-немецки.

Лишенные крон стволы деревьев торчали обугленными скелетами. Западнее Мааса это не было бы сравнением, но прокатившаяся тринадцать лет назад по Европе война зародилась здесь, в сердце того, что раньше с насмешкой, а теперь с придыханием и трепетом называли Священной Империей. Здесь был глаз бури, островок пасторального спокойствия посреди перепаханной танками, засеянной бомбами, политой кровью земли. Здесь был Новый Рим, новый Вечный Город под крылом железного орла. Данте снова поморщился. Железный Орел, кайзер Вильгельм. Его следовало бы называть Кровавым.

Когда-то Данте любил носить красное, на нем кровь - зачастую его собственная - была меньше заметна, но Вильгельму не помогли бы никакие одежды. Кайзер в чужой крови не то что руки по локоть запачкал, он в ней купался. И теперь, на грани старости и, как шепотом поговаривали самые безрассудные, безумия, похоже, собирался искупаться снова. Как будто недостаточно было войны, перекроившей карту континента и разделившей развитый мир на две империи - Британскую, с ее колониями в Азии и Северной Америке, и Вторую, Священную Римскую, Германскую, как ее ни назови, поглотившую Европу и Северную Африку.

Еще через два часа Данте остановил машину у контрольно-пропускного пункта Фрехорта. Старший в карауле, молодой сержант с дергаными, напряженными движениями, посмотрел его документы и махнул рукой, приказывая своим открыть ворота.

\- Проезжайте, господин полковник. Да здравствует кайзер!

Данте кивнул и забрал корочки. Погибший на войне двадцатилетний лейтенант Эрвин Летцштерн после смерти очень неплохо продвинулся по службе.

У невзрачного четырехэтажного здания комендатуры уже стояло две машины, которые Данте идентифицировал как принадлежавшие его будущим коллегам по расследованию: автомобиль с номерами имперской полиции и такой же, как у него самого, служебный черный "мерседес" Министерства Безопасности.

Продемонстрировав свое удостоверение еще одному посту, Данте попросил проводить его к коменданту.

Кабинет последнего располагался на четвертом этаже и представлял собой приемную и две смежные комнаты. В приемной помощник коменданта, лысеющий мужчина лет сорока пяти, настороженно зыркнул на стройного незнакомца с седыми волосами и непроницаемым, словно бы лишенным возраста лицом, но разглядев дубовые листья на петлицах, вскочил, рявкнул: "Да здравствует кайзер!" и предложил высокому гостю пройти к начальнику.

\- Я не первый? - на ходу поинтересовался Данте.

\- Нет, господин полковник, - помощник коменданта слегка понизил голос и, стараясь не отстать от стремительно шагавшего собеседника, сообщил, - капитан полиции Райнер Хильшер здесь со вчерашнего дня, а полковник Гвардии Людвиг Крюгер прибыл немного раньше вас.

Помощник коменданта метил на место своего начальника и старался как мог.

Раньше заискивание со стороны нижестоящих или гражданских, трепетавших перед мундиром Гвардии, Данте раздражало, потом он привык не замечать его.

Комендант Фрехорта, невысокий плотный мужчина, сидел за столом вместе со следователями. От волнения он обильно потел и то и дело вытирал красное лицо платком.

\- Здравствуйте, господа, - Данте бросил шинель и фуражку на свободный стул и сел рядом с полицейским. - Полковник Гвардии Эрвин Летцштерн, контрразведка.

Хильшер и комендант представились, Людвиг Крюгер сухо кивнул Данте и промолчал. Они сталкивались не так давно, как раз во время расследования инцидента в Ментоне. Крюгер слыл одним из лучших сотрудников Службы внутренней безопасности. Данте он ненавидел, никак, впрочем, этого пока не проявляя. Полудемону было слегка интересно, за что.

\- Оперативно-розыскные мероприятия что-нибудь дали?

\- Пока ничего, - капитан Хильшер болезненно скривился. Глаза у него были красные, как у кролика, веки опухли. Ворот форменной рубашки измялся.

Комендант шумно вздохнул.

\- Да... Так... Я не представляю, как это могло случиться, не представляю, - видимо, не в первый раз повторил комендант, отвечая на заданный перед приходом Данте вопрос. - Я ведь говорю, все работало: прожектора, ток на проволоке, караулы были в порядке...

\- Это противоречит фактам, - произнес Крюгер холодно. - Прожектора оказались выведены из строя, колючая проволока перерезана, караульные по периметру и на третьем этаже тюрьмы убиты. Стены проломлены в двух местах. Как вы это объясните? Ваш штат укомплектован глухими и слепыми?

\- Господин полковник, гроза-то какая была! Гремело так, думали, стекла повылетают. И проверка, проверка! Все лично с ними обошел, все показал, все как надо было! Как на улице закончили, прошли сюда, подсушились и в подвал пошли, лазарет осмотрели, допросные, потом наше здание и склад. Проверяющие так и сказали, мол, молодцом, Клаубер, молодцом...

У коменданта подрагивали покрытые двухдневной щетиной щеки. Ему тоже не довелось спать сегодня ночью. Он утер лоб платком.

\- Караульным перерезали горло? Всем?

\- Всем, - просипел комендант. - Нож в глотку. И у всех полные магазины, никто не стрелял. Ни один! Я многих из них лично знал, тёртые ребята были, ветераны. Это просто невозможно!

\- Оружие не нашли?

\- Ничего.

\- Где сейчас тела? - спросил Данте. - У вас, капитан?

\- Нет, в здешнем морге. Эксперты вчера прибыли, работают.

\- Есть результаты?

\- Точных пока нет, но все убиты одним ударом, снизу вверх под подбородок. Это сложнее, чем просто перерезать горло, но зато, если хорошо попасть, жертва умирает мгновенно.

\- Уже много. Один мастерски нанесенный удар, одно оружие... Кто-то из ваших заключенных мог быть на такое способен, не так ли, Клаубер?

\- А черт их знает, выродков! - неожиданно громко гаркнул комендант. - Это зверье на все способно. Знал бы я заранее... Двадцать лет беспорочной службы псу под хвост!

\- Увольнение - самое мягкое наказание в вашем случае, вряд ли им отделаетесь, - заметил Крюгер.

Клаубер побледнел, потом покраснел, сжал кулаки, но ответить ему было нечего.

\- Что с вами дальше будет, решать трибуналу, - пожал плечами Данте. - У нас другие интересы здесь. Кто проводил проверку в тот вечер?

\- Это засекреченная информация...

\- Да бросьте. С одной стороны, никаких секретов от следствия, проводимого офицерами Гвардии, ни у кого быть не может, а с другой - вы, кажется, тревожились о своем будущем? Трибунал трибуналом, но мнение контрразведки, как и Службы внутренней безопасности, конечно, - Данте с насмешливой вежливостью кивнул Крюгеру, - в этом вопросе будет значить очень много.

Крюгер смолчал, а Клаубер, помявшись, ответил:

\- Майор спецподразделения "Пепел" Альфред Кельман с двумя помощниками.

\- Кельман? - Данте прищурился, побарабанил пальцами по колену. - А как он выглядел?

\- Среднего роста, гм… На вид лет сорока, волосы светлые, усы.

\- А его помощники?

\- Их имена я не запомнил, - со смесью испуга и неудовольствия проворчал комендант. - Но можно посмотреть в книге посещений. Один пожилой: сутулый, седой, в очках. На тросточку опирался. Усы у него тоже были... Черные с проседью. Второй... Обычный, знаете. Никакой.

\- Какой именно никакой?

\- Ну, не худой, но и не толстый. Волосы темные. По виду лет тридцать. Больше ничего не могу сказать, хоть режьте, - он издал странный, похожий на хрюканье звук - не то всхлип, не то смешок.

\- Хорошо, - быстро сказал Данте. - Если что-нибудь вспомните, не забудьте, что поделиться с нами - в ваших интересах.

Он повернулся к окну, всматриваясь в туманную серость, и предложил:

\- Господа, думаю, время взглянуть на место событий. Дождь вроде бы кончился.

\- Стенобитная машина с чугунной бабой, - с некоторым недоумением постановил Хильшер. Трое офицеров и комендант стояли у неровной дыры, пробитой в полуметровой толщины стене. Пол и двухэтажные нары усыпали осколки и пыль. Сквозь пролом веяло холодом и сыростью, виднелся облетевший лес и тяжелая пелена висевших над ним туч. В неприютной и тесной камере было хотя бы сухо. - Или таран какой-то.

\- Удар либо совпал с раскатом грома, либо был за него принят. Остроумно, но почему не взорвать? И почему не оставили, зачем увезли с собой?

\- Вероятно, он был прикреплен к машине. Преступники могли избавиться от него потом, по дороге.

\- По крайней мере, с тем, как они спускались, загадок нет, - Данте пропустил между пальцев привязанную к столбику нар веревку. - Пойдемте посмотрим, что внизу.

У ограды картина была схожая до мелочей.

Хильшер подошел поближе к стене, осматривая скол. Крюгер стоял неподвижно, больше следя за коллегами, чем изучая местность. Данте в задумчивости бродил между обломками. Вязкая черная земля хлюпала и чавкала под его сапогами. Местами она превратилась в бесформенное месиво, местами кое-как сохранила залитые водой отпечатки.

Комендант Клаубер, нахохлившись и засунув руки в карманы, переминался с ноги на ногу. Ему очень хотелось напиться.

\- Интересно, - неожиданно сказал Данте. Он остановился несколько в стороне от пролома, наклонился, вглядываясь во что-то у себя под ногами. - Капитан, вы обратили на это внимание? Я не припомню этих следов в отчете.

Две пары лужиц располагались одна напротив другой. Четко отпечатавшиеся следы ближе к стене и размазанные, почти неразличимые - дальше.

\- Позвольте, - Хильшер присел на корточки, подобрав полы шинели. - М-да, мои ребята это прошляпили. У вас острый глаз, господин полковник.

В голосе полицейского впервые прозвучало уважение не к чину, но к опыту и внимательности контрразведчика.

\- Этот, у стены, стоял на месте, а второй топтался перед ним, - капитан поднялся, потер подбородок. - Вероятно, они спорили, и второй что-то доказывал первому.

\- Вполне возможно, - Данте стряхнул холодные капли с козырька фуражки. Дождь начинался снова. - Интересно, о чем был спор. Сможете определить размер обуви, капитан? Я бы сказал, что у первого сороковой-сорок первый, а у второго... Нет, слишком он натоптал.

\- Да, - согласился Хильшер, - похоже. Точней не сказать из-за этого проклятого ливня.

\- Давайте пройдемся дальше по следам.

\- Вы нам больше не понадобитесь, - бросил коменданту полковник Крюгер. - Возвращайтесь и ждите нас в кабинете.

\- Да, господин полковник, - пробормотал Клаубер. С рьяным усердием отсалютовал, - да здравствует кайзер!

Ему ответил только Хильшер.

Тишина была тяжелой и стылой, как волглое одеяло в заброшенном доме. Шаги людей вязли в ней, скрадываемые шорохом дождя по одежде идущих, по лужам и мокрой земле.

Хильшер шел первым, за ним гвардейцы.

Светлые глаза Крюгера вроде бы смотрели прямо вперед, но замечали все вокруг, ничего не упуская. Ступал Крюгер осторожно, опасаясь промочить ноги и запачкать сапоги и шинель сверх неизбежного. Его сытое, холеное лицо брезгливо морщилось.

Данте двигался не медленно, но и не быстро, шел, опустив голову. Капельки воды, словно хрусталь, поблескивали на выбившихся из-под фуражки серебряных волосах.

\- Вон там их ждал грузовик, - Данте махнул рукой в черной перчатке на заполненные водой колеи.

Он и Хильшер присели у одной из них.

\- Обычный "Мерседес-Бенц Эль-4500", думаю.

\- Да, мы так и указали в инструктаже. Грузовик с людьми, вознаграждение за информацию...

\- Вы полагаете принятые меры недостаточными? - уловив неуверенность полицейского, Крюгер вцепился в него, как гончая в жертву.

\- Честно сказать, господин полковник, - довольно спокойно ответил Хильшер, - я думаю, они еще вчера вечером были в каком-нибудь из голландских портов. Грузовик мы, конечно, найдем рано или поздно, а вот людей вряд ли. Те, кто организовал этот побег, явно действовали не наугад.

Данте кивнул.

\- Согласен. Их очередь еще придет, сейчас важнее найти организаторов. Я уверен, что кто-то из них остался в Империи, и наш долг - выжечь заразу. Так, чтобы это запомнилось.

Его глаза, опасно сузившиеся, серо-стальные в свете бессолнечного дня, сверкнули дьявольским пламенем. Данте говорил негромко и спокойно, но что-то в его голосе заставило Хильшера вздрогнуть, а Людвига Крюгера - задержать дыхание.

На осмотр камер у них ушел час, на внешнюю стену и возвращение - еще один.

\- Итак, - Данте вытянул ноги к батарее. В кабинете коменданта было сухо, тепло и очень уютно, особенно после холодной слякотной сырости снаружи. Единственным, кто не наслаждался комфортом, был сам комендант. По приказу Крюгера его отправили в столицу под конвоем. Ни Данте, ни тем более Хильшер ничего на это не возразили. - Служба внутренней безопасности берет на себя расследование обстоятельств внеплановой проверки тюрьмы, допрос майора дивизии "Пепел" Кельмана и его помощников. Мы с капитаном Хильшером занимаемся розыском беглых и перевозившего их транспорта. Вы согласны, полковник?

\- Да, - все время, что контрразведчик говорил, Крюгер не сводил с него глаз.

Кому другому от этого молчания и односложных ответов, от холодного, неподвижного, словно через прицел винтовки взгляда было бы порядком не по себе. Данте понимал, что Крюгер намеренно отдает ему инициативу в разговоре и в ведении следствия и только и ждет, чтобы он оступился и допустил ошибку. Такая тактика его вполне устраивала, потому что допускать ошибок Данте не собирался.

\- Отлично. Капитан, где вы служите? В Хегенло?

\- В Девентере.

\- Тогда предлагаю разместить штаб-квартиру наших поисков там. О проверке близлежащих портов распорядились?

\- Да, господин полковник.

\- Хорошо. Поезжайте домой, капитан. Выспитесь. Завтра утром вы мне нужны свежим.

Хильшер поблагодарил, но, несмотря на усталость, которой не мог скрыть, не забыл, где он и с кем. Выходя, он обернулся, вскинул руку и твердым голосом произнес обязательное:

\- Да здравствует кайзер!

Как старшие по званию, находясь в неформальной обстановке, оба полковника могли неформально же и ответить. Данте махнул рукой, Крюгер просто кивнул.

Под пронзительным взглядом последнего Данте невозмутимо чиркнул пару строк в блокнот, убрал его в планшет и поднялся.

\- Я тоже поеду, - он перебросил через руку шинель. - Если понадоблюсь, звоните мне в отделение полиции Девентера или в отель "Флетхе Гильде".

\- Откуда вы знаете Кельмана? - внезапно спросил Крюгер.

Данте усмехнулся левой стороной рта.

\- Думал, вы уже не спросите. Пару лет назад мы с ним ходили в одну бильярдную на Вальштрассе. Потом я стал появляться там несколько реже, но примерно раз в месяц мы пересекаемся.

\- Где он живет?

\- Урзулинерштрассе семь, пятый этаж, квартира четырнадцать. Он приглашал меня к себе однажды.

\- Как давно? О чем вы говорили?

Таким тоном в контрразведке было принято разговаривать разве что с не идущими на контакт шпионами, которых следовало припугнуть, но Данте ответил. Ровно, будто и не заметив оскорбительных интонаций.

\- О бильярде, о женщинах, о внешней политике, о методах работы. Это было около двух лет назад.

\- У вас прекрасная память, полковник, - холодно заметил Крюгер.

Данте ответил с почти не прикрытой насмешкой:

\- Это профессиональное.

В Девентере Данте сразу же направился в гостиницу, оставив машину в переулке по соседству. Снял номер в мансарде, с окнами во двор. Бросил вещи и уехал вновь. Вернулся только к утру.

Портье был безупречно нейтрален, протягивая ему ключ от номера, но наметанный взгляд отметил и несколько измявшийся китель, и небрежно завязанный галстук, и взъерошенные волосы гостя. И чуть потемнел завистью к гвардейскому мундиру и импозантной внешности - неудивительно, что господину полковнику не довелось заснуть этой ночью. Такому стоит лишь пальцем поманить, и любая женщина забудет все на свете, как семнадцатилетняя девчонка, которой улыбнулся прекрасный принц ее фантазий.

Портье был бы удивлен, узнав, что интересный постоялец провел ночь не в любовных утехах.

Данте ездил в Ахен, увидеться с одним старым другом. Друга звали Кристофер Ашенбренер, он имел чин капитана Кайзерлихегарде и служил в Генеральном штабе. Данте старался встречаться с ним не реже раза в месяц, а последнее время и чаще. Предпочитал узнавать новости не из газет и даже не от своего начальника в контрразведке.

Огромный величественный особняк с колоннами на Фридрихплатц впечатлял куда больше, чем относительно скромное, хоть и старинное, кирпичное здание, в котором располагалась штаб-квартира контрразведки.

Ночной дежурный, к радости Данте, подтвердил, что капитан Ашенбренер еще не уходил.

\- У меня к нему срочное дело.

\- Седьмой этаж, кабинет 711.

В лифте он встретил пожилого грузного генерала. Генерал с остервенением тер ладонями глаза и безуспешно подавлял зевоту. Ему ночные бдения явно давались нелегко, и на молодого полковника, собранного и сосредоточенного, он косился брюзгливо и недовольно.

Генерал вышел на пятом. Данте провел рукой по лицу, словно снимая паутинку. Он не спал уже две недели, и даже не потому, что не было возможности. Спать означало видеть сны - и просыпаться в холодном поту, слушая бешеное стаккато пульса в висках. Задыхаться, ожидая, пока отпустит стиснутое спазмом сердце, и глотать соленую кровь из прокушенной губы.

Стук каблуков гулко отдавался в пустом коридоре. Ярко горели лампы, и белый, бьющий по глазам свет пронизывал насквозь, создавая странное, зыбкое ощущение нереальности происходящего. Контуры предметов казались неестественно резкими.

Данте вошел в кабинет номер 711, прикрыл за собой тихонько скрипнувшую деревянную дверь и улыбнулся. Почти искренне, чуть устало.

\- Привет, Крис.

Кристофер Ашенбренер, высокий, атлетически сложенный молодой человек с коротко подстриженными темными волосами, быстро поднялся ему навстречу.

\- Здравствуйте, Эрвин! - он едва заметно запнулся, произнося имя.

Кристоферу было двадцать девять лет, и девять из них он знал Данте. Знал настолько близко, насколько Данте вообще позволял людям знать себя. Знал его настоящее имя, знал, кем он был. И верил в него, как в бога. Или его сына.

Их встреча не походила ни на встречу старых друзей, ни на встречу учителя с учеником. Кристофер запер дверь на ключ, достал из сейфа объемистую пачку документов и фотокопий, положил на край стола и, не говоря ни слова, вернулся к своей работе.

Он привык к тому, что Данте всегда появлялся неожиданно, а служба в генштабе приучила его по достоинству ценить время, как свое, так и чужое.

Данте развернул стул для посетителей боком к столу, сел, закинув ногу на ногу, и погрузился в чтение. За два часа он успел обработать и запомнить около шестисот листов текста и цифр. Отчеты, доклады, сводки, характеристики, несколько личных дел. Новые виды топлива, усовершенствованные модели самолетов, строительство военных баз, заводов, железных дорог, бомбоубежищ...

Отложив последний лист, он минут двадцать сидел молча, постукивая пальцами по голенищу сапога. Систематизировал полученную информацию, анализировал, сопоставляя новые данные с тем, что он знал раньше, выстраивая варианты дальнейшего развития событий. Наконец перевел взгляд на Кристофера. Молодой человек вскинул голову и отодвинул папку, над которой трудился.

\- Новые испытания бомб?

\- По слухам, успешны и даже страшней предыдущих.

Мальчик пытался не показывать этого - не хотел напрашиваться на утешения или ободрение - но вина, незаслуженная и неизбежная вина человека, который взялся сделать невозможное, потому что больше некому, и предсказуемо не справился, была у него на лбу написана, горела и жгла, как клеймо. Данте слишком хорошо знал, каково это, чтобы позволить себе проявить участие. Да по большому счету это было и не нужно. Он не сомневался, что Крис справится. А чувства... Они не имели никакого значения. Ни чувства тридцатилетнего мальчишки перед ним, ни его собственные, ни чьи-либо еще в этом проклятом мире. Для Данте, по крайней мере.

\- Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, Крис. Они готовятся к войне на уничтожение.

Капитан Ашенбренер на секунду зажмурился.

\- Вы не ошибаетесь. Пока нам удается отстаивать политику сдерживания, но кайзер все время требует проработки доктрин превентивного удара.

Его голос не дрогнул, и лицо осталось спокойным, только ногти побелели, с такой силой он прижал ладонь к столу.

\- В этой войне не будет победителей, только проигравшие. Зачем, не понимаю, неужели они все настолько слепы... Так, - Данте потер лоб и заговорил сухо и сдержанно, - спасибо, Крис. Мне нужны копии основных доктрин. Сможешь достать?

\- Постараюсь, - начал Кристофер и тут же поправился, - да, я все сделаю.

\- Если будут новости из Эльфо, сообщай мне немедленно. Конспирация вторична.

\- Так точно!

Данте невесело усмехнулся.

\- Ты еще "да здравствует кайзер" скажи.

В номере он провел едва полчаса. Наскоро освежился, переоделся и ушел.

Машину брать не стал, направился к полицейскому участку пешком.

С реки тянуло холодком. Пронзительно-свежий утренний воздух отдавался в груди легкой болью, привычной, тянущей, почти приятной.

На этот раз Данте опередил Хильшера на добрых полтора часа. В отсутствие капитана его подчиненные без пререканий доложили новости полковнику Гвардии, и к приходу Хильшера Данте уже полностью владел ситуацией. Впрочем, никаких новых зацепок пока не было.

\- По грузовику ничего? - переспросил капитан после обмена приветствиями.

Ему ответил младший лейтенант, стройный румяный парень, хоть сейчас на плакат:

\- Пока нет, господин капитан. В постовой службе обещали опросить дежуривших той ночью, только, сами понимаете, это надолго. Мы связались с коллегами в Амстердаме, дали описание, они тоже занимаются, но пока ничего.

Хильшер вздохнул.

\- В этом болоте искать - все равно что иголку в стоге сена.

\- Можно зайти с другого конца, - предложил Данте. Он сидел на самом краю стола в кабинете Хильшера, покачивал ногой в черном сапоге и, склонив голову набок, рассматривал закрепленную на стене классную доску. Доска была исписана всплывшими в ходе расследования именами. Пока их было немного. Справа от доски к стене канцелярской кнопкой был приколот список бежавших из Фрехорта заключенных. - Этот грузовик откуда-то взялся. Проверьте сообщения об угонах и кражах. Если там ничего, займитесь заводами, фабриками, даже военными частями, которые расположены близко от Фрехорта.

Лейтенантик оживился, щелкнул каблуками и торопливо вышел, едва дождавшись кивка своего руководителя.

\- Если позволите, господин полковник, я рад с вами работать, - Хильшер тоже выглядел несколько воодушевленным. - Стыдно, что эта мысль не пришла в голову мне самому.

\- Вы просто не успели выпить кофе.

Хильшер старательно улыбнулся.

\- Я вовсе не пью кофе. Вероятно, мне следует подумать о том, чтобы изменить свои привычки.

\- Только не берите пример с меня. Мне после ранения врач тоже запретил пить что бы то ни было крепче чая, но... - Данте с усмешкой развел руками, - на мой вкус, проще застрелиться.

\- Вы были ранены?

\- Да, в голову в самом конце войны, под Кале. Тогда и поседел.

Хильшер сочувственно кивнул.

\- Я тоже был под Кале и тоже был ранен. В плечо. Как поправился, хоть и без последствий обошлось, вышел в отставку.

\- И пошли на службу в полицию. Почему не к нам или не в СВБ?

Капитан задумчиво пожевал губами, словно решая, насколько откровенным можно быть в разговоре с контрразведчиком.

\- Ловить бандитов больше по мне, чем шпионов или... отщепенцев.

\- Больше пользы обществу? Да, вы, вероятно, правы. Но сейчас я немного жалею, что ни вы, ни я не служим у Ауманна. У Службы люди в каждом городе и осведомители в каждом доме. И их боятся. Иногда это полезно.

Хильшер пожал плечами. Хотя с Крюгером он вчера держался вежливо и с положенным почтением, капитан, очевидно, желал иметь со Службой внутренней безопасности как можно меньше общего. Данте не удивлялся. Уж больно грязные методы использовали подчиненные Ауманна, и он, в отличие от многих, знал об этом не понаслышке. С другой стороны, о контрразведке сплетен ходило ненамного меньше, и тоже не все были враньем.

Данте пробыл с полицейскими весь день. Наблюдал за тем, как они работают, подсказывал, помогал, вставлял пустячные фразы. Познакомился со всеми, кого отрядили на фрехортское дело.

Несмотря на высокий чин и отстраненную манеру поведения, он умел легко и непринужденно войти в контакт почти с любым человеком. Умел давно, задолго до того, как это стало для него частью работы.

Возвратившись около половины седьмого в гостиницу, он принял душ и переоделся в гражданское. Брюки, рубашка и тонкий свитер почти превращали его в обывателя - на неискушенный взгляд.

Накинув плащ и сунув в карман пистолет, Данте спустился на первый этаж.

\- Господин полковник, - окликнул его портье, - не угодно ли ужин?

\- Нет, я буду позже. Попросите горничную почистить мою форму.

\- Конечно, господин полковник.

Он поднял воротник плаща и вышел на улицу.

Темнело. В воздухе терпко и уютно пахло дымом.

Старинная брусчатка под ногами, янтарный свет чужих окон, редкие вывески ресторанов и кафе - Девентер был небольшим городком, тихим, мирным, красивым, почти игрушечным. Война пощадила его, имперские солдаты прошли кривыми улочками без единого выстрела. Здесь не жгли, не грабили, не насиловали, не расстреливали на площадях. Здесь жизнь текла своим чередом, будто и не висела над всей Европой угроза последней, ядерной войны.

Пройдя пару кварталов и рутинно убедившись в отсутствии слежки, Данте толкнул массивную дверь ресторанчика "Сонный медведь".

Внутри было жарко и шумно, горел камин. Старинное, слегка облезлое чучело медведя гостеприимно разводило лапы навстречу посетителям.

Данте не был голоден - ему вообще очень редко хотелось есть - но он привык притворяться человеком. Разделавшись с изжаренным по его просьбе чуть не в угли шницелем, он спросил кофе и счет. Кофе - черный, без сахара - ему нравился.

\- Любезный, у вас есть телефон?

\- Разумеется. Он вон там, - официант указал рукой в сторону углового стола, отделенного от остального зала невысокой перегородкой.

Данте поднялся.

\- Я хотел бы воспользоваться. Кофе подадите туда.

\- Как пожелаете.

Стол за перегородкой пустовал, но в укромном углу было сильно накурено.

Лет пять назад Данте курил довольно много, но длилось это недолго. Никакого облегчения или расслабления сигареты не приносили, а в зависимости от них было что-то жалкое, и Данте бросил, не испытав при этом ни намека на ломку.

Попробовав принесенный официантом кофе, он подвинул к себе телефонный аппарат и набрал номер. Тихий стрекот вращающегося диска напомнил ему о прошлом, и горечь на губах показалась ядом.

\- Диспетчер слушает.

\- Номер девяносто два - семьдесят девять.

\- Соединяю.

\- Алло? - женский голос на другом конце провода звучал вполне бодро для одиннадцати часов вечера, и в нем не было удивления.

\- Ильзе, доброй ночи. Извини за поздний звонок. У вас все в порядке? Как господин Йоганн?

\- Дядя немного простыл, но ничего страшного, - спокойно ответили ему. - Очень… очень рада вас слышать. Руди как раз вернулся со смены, дать ему трубку?

\- Будь добра.

\- Эрвин! - в трубе послышался жизнерадостный баритон. - Чем я могу быть полезен?

\- Здравствуй, Руди. Какие новости?

\- С час назад на старую квартиру Кельмана заходили люди из Гвардии. Трое. Один полковник, двое штурмовиков.

\- Хорошо. Где сейчас он сам?

\- Съехал из гостиницы и снял квартиру на Якобштрассе.

\- Ясно. Продолжайте. Сможете сделать так, чтобы ваши новые знакомые нашли его сегодня?

\- Конечно, - с готовностью отозвался Рудольф. - На Якобштрассе?

\- Да. Часа через три я буду у вас.

\- Понял. Тогда через два с половиной отправляю к ним человека?

\- Да, хорошо. Спасибо, Руди.

\- Не смешно, - фыркнул тот. - Это я благодарен за доверие. Можно встретиться в "У фонтана", я бы все доложил. Если надо.

\- Годится.

Данте опустил трубку на рычаг, отпил еще кофе. Осмотрелся вокруг и чуть улыбнулся, заметив то, что искал. Спокойно и скорее удовлетворенно, чем радостно, как человек, решивший несложную, но нужную задачу. Кивком подозвал официанта.

\- Не сочтите за труд - шампанского и дюжину красных роз той даме, - попросил он, вручая кельнеру золотую марку.

\- Конечно, господин, - почтительно поклонился тот, - сейчас же доставим.

Когда ей принесли розы и шампанское, женщина вскинула голову, обвела зал влажными оленьими глазами. Ей было чуть больше тридцати. Лежащие мягкими кольцами каштановые локоны обрамляли четкий овал лица, закрытое темно-синее платье говорило о скромности и вкусе хозяйки, изысканно подчеркивало ее безукоризненную фигуру и осанку.

Их взгляды встретились. Данте наклонил подбородок. Женщина опустила ресницы. Он подошел.

\- Позволите?

Она мягко улыбнулась.

\- Почему-то мне кажется, что это не вопрос, - голос оказался ей под стать, негромкий, бархатистый. - И я вовсе не против.

\- Я этому рад, - он подождал, пока кельнер разлил по бокалам шампанское. - Enchanté!

Нежно зазвенел хрусталь.

\- Эрвин Летцштерн.

\- Коринна Нессель. Вам нравится французский, Эрвин? - в ней не чувствовалось ни удивления, ни стеснения. Они оба понимали, зачем этот разговор. Что он лишь увертюра, завязка, неизбежный, традиционный, древний как мир спектакль. - Сейчас это редкость.

Данте пожал плечами.

\- Красивый язык, подходящий, чтобы говорить о прекрасном.

\- Вы разбираетесь в искусстве? - заинтересовалась она. - Неожиданно... У вас выправка военного.

\- Одному другому не мешает, к тому же искусство бывает очень разным. Война - тоже искусство, хотя для нее немецкий подходит лучше, история тому свидетель.

\- О да, - Коринна грустно вздохнула. - Но война это не искусство, это кровь, кошмар и потери.

\- Простите меня, - Данте поднес ее руку к губам. - Вы правы, не будем об этом. Вы ведь живете не здесь, Коринна?

\- Вы угадали. Я из Берлина. На прошлой неделе ездила в столицу, а сейчас... Сейчас думаю съездить куда-нибудь к морю. Может быть, в Амстердам.

\- Отдыхаете? Но почему не на юг? На Средиземном море теперь прекрасно - все еще тепло, но туристы уже разъехались. К вашим услугам Италия, Франция... Париж, наконец, если вам не хочется уезжать из осени.

\- Нет настроения, - Коринна подняла на него глаза. В темных глубинах блеснул вызов... и беспомощность.

Несколько секунд Данте молча смотрел на нее, слегка сжав ее пальцы в своих. На безымянном не было кольца.

\- В этом мире нет справедливости, и не в моих силах это изменить. Но я хотел бы, - его губы тронула легкая улыбка, - вернуть вам лето, потому что оно ваше по праву.

\- Надолго ли? - спросила женщина с грустной иронией.

\- Зависит ли это от кого-нибудь, кроме вас самой?

\- Пожалуй, нет, - она тихонько рассмеялась. - За возвращение лета?

Они чокнулись.

\- За то, чтоб вы его не отпускали.

\- А вы? - Коринна накрутила на палец каштановую прядь. - Вы не отпустите?

\- Я человек зимы, - усмехнулся Данте. - Если можно так выразиться.

Взгляд Коринны скользнул по его белым как снег волосам, а светло-голубые глаза вдруг показались ей холоднее льда.

\- Зима тоже бывает прекрасна, - с неожиданным смущением шепнула она. - Когда на небе есть солнце.

\- Да, - с едва уловимой горечью ответил Данте.

Коринна в свою очередь чуть сжала его ладонь. Она все поняла правильно - насколько это было возможно для постороннего человека.

\- Вы не возражаете против небольшой прогулки? - спросил Данте, прежде чем пауза опасно затянулась.

\- И снова вы не спрашиваете.

Они не спеша шли рядом. Молчали. Оба знали, что будет дальше. Оба этого хотели. И молчание было теплым, почти дружеским. И на губах Коринны играла улыбка. И когда они подходили к гостинице, Данте позволил себе обнять плечи спутницы.

Поднялись в номер. Коринна ненадолго скрылась в ванной, Данте открыл бутылку красного вина. Когда женщина вернулась в комнату, он подал ей бокал и, нежно проведя кончиками пальцев по ее щеке, попросил извинить и его.

Запершись изнутри, он открыл кран и проверил, что небольшое окошко выходит во двор, в этот час темный и пустой. Щелкнул пальцами. Его тень в тот же миг поднялась с пола, взвихрилась облаком густого черного дыма. И превратилась в его точную копию.

Потянувшись всем телом, доппельгангер наклонил голову и выжидающе уставился на своего господина.

\- В комнате женщина, - еле слышно шепнул Данте. - Ее зовут Коринна.

Демон широко ухмыльнулся и так же тихо спросил:

\- Хочешь, чтобы я был с ней жесток или нежен?

\- Доставь ей радость. И без фокусов, ясно? Чтобы утром она была цела и невредима.

\- Обижаешь. Я тебя хоть раз подводил? - двойник нахально подмигнул. - И я не идиот. С тех пор, как ты начал охотиться на людей, а не на демонов, моя жизнь стала го-о-ораздо приятней. Стану я себе малину портить.

Не ответив, Данте вынул нож, с которым почти никогда не расставался, из потайных ножен на щиколотке. Резанул себя по запястью и протянул демону руку.

\- Меня не будет всю ночь.

\- Угу, я понял, - невнятно пробормотал двойник и приник ртом к ране. Без крови Данте он не смог бы долго сохранять физическое воплощение вдали от хозяина.

Порез начал затягиваться, и демон бесцеремонно и жадно рванул кожу бритвенно-острыми зубами.

\- Достаточно, - буркнул Данте.

\- У тебя такая сладкая кровь, - доппельгангер выпрямился и медленно, с наслаждением облизнул губы. - Давно за ней никто не приходил.

\- Заткнись и отправляйся в спальню.

\- С удовольствием.

Демон осклабился и вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Данте плеснул на лицо холодной водой, постоял минуту. Открыл окно, подтянувшись, выбрался на карниз и спрыгнул. Пятый этаж, пустяки. Он приземлился мягко и почти беззвучно. Поднял голову навстречу лившемуся из окна спальни мягкому свету.

\- Приятного вечера, Коринна. Может, встретимся еще. Может, в следующий раз это буду я. Хотя ты разницы не заметишь.

Свет погас. Данте сунул руки в карманы плаща и зашагал к тому переулку, где оставил машину.

Вероятно, он зря перестраховывался, вероятно, алиби ему не пригодится. Но береженого, как известно, бог бережет. Или дьявол. Или, в его случае, он сам.

Небольшое кафе на Аннаплатц в Ахене оправдывало свое название. Летом здесь действительно бил фонтан, и вокруг стояли легкие столы под полосатыми зонтиками. Днем шумели дети и добропорядочные бюргеры с серьезным видом уплетали знаменитое на всю столицу мороженое, а ночью девушки и парни, смеясь, танцевали в калейдоскопе разноцветных огней. Сейчас фонтан не работал, как и подсветка. Столы, стулья и зонтики пылились в задней комнате кафе, спрятавшегося до весны, словно медведь в берлогу, в мрачноватое помещение на первом этаже соседнего дома.

Рудольф уже ждал его внутри.

Данте бросил плащ на высокую, обитую деревом спинку дивана и пожал протянутую руку. Как и Кристофер Ашенбренер, с которым Данте встречался прошлой ночью, Руди был знаком с ним настоящим.

Их было всего одиннадцать человек. Четверо раньше были охотниками, остальных Данте в разное время спас от демонов. И в отличие от других спасенных им людей, эти семеро предпочли не забыть навсегда о потустороннем кошмаре и о своем избавителе заодно, а остаться и попытаться помочь. Тогда Данте был против - одиночка по натуре, он не нуждался ни в друзьях, ни в помощниках, и они выполнили его желание. Но день, когда сыну Спарды наконец понадобились верные лично ему люди, однажды настал, и все одиннадцать были готовы. Никто не отказался.

\- Все по плану, - вместо приветствия сказал Руди, - твои коллеги должны объявиться где-то через полчаса-час.

\- Они из СВБ.

\- Ну, - бывший охотник на нечисть скорчил ехидную гримасу, - вы все из кайзерской гвардии, а это, мой друг, клеймо.

Данте равнодушно улыбнулся.

\- Надо как-то развлекаться.

Рудольф громко фыркнул и отхлебнул пива из кружки.

\- Они неплохо работают. Если б не мы, они нашли бы Кельмана вчера вечером.

Данте кивнул. Немолодая уже официантка с добрым лицом и обернутой вокруг головы толстой светлой косой принесла ему эспрессо. Данте пригубил обжигающую горечь. Оперся локтем о деревянный подоконник, крутанул красовавшийся на нем старый, немного пыльный глобус. Из окна открывался отличный вид на выключенный фонтан и дом номер сто сорок три по Якобштрассе.

Полковник Гвардии Людвиг Крюгер захлопнул за собой дверь кабинета и раздраженно швырнул перчатки на стол. Его люди искали майора Кельмана уже вторые сутки - и ничего. По адресу, столь любезно предоставленному Летцштерном, им сказали, что майор несколько дней как съехал. Его отследили до гостиницы на Францштрассе, но и там его уже не было. Утешало одно - майор наверняка был замешан в организации побега из Фрехорта, наверняка. Если б он был чист, не скрывался бы, да еще так усердно.

Людвиг налил себе воды из графина, выпил, стряхнул с плеча невидимую пылинку и прикрыл глаза, успокаивая разгоряченные охотой нервы. Он был уверен в своих людях. Не сегодня-завтра Кельмана найдут и возьмут. Потом допрос - тут уж Крюгер в успехе вовсе не сомневался - и вот оно. Интуиция ищейки, никогда его не подводившая, настойчиво твердила, что Кельман - важная, если не ключевая фигура в деле и, добравшись до него, Служба вплотную приблизится к разгадке. Утрет нос вундеркиндам из контрразведки.

Людвиг внезапно нахмурился. Почему Летцштерн отдал ему Кельмана? Этот мог бы и себе его отхватить, упрямства и наглости ему не занимать, а по чинам они равны. Так почему же он безропотно позволил конкуренту взять в руки заведомо более перспективную нить?

Возможно, у Летцштерна есть какая-то слабость, и он полагает, что Крюгеру о ней известно? Или он почему-либо уверен, что Кельмана не найдут?

Людвиг терпеть не мог выскочку Летцштерна, но не мог не отдавать себе отчет как в том, что в умении владеть собой они были похожи, так и в том, что испытываемая им по отношению к контрразведчику неприязнь, стремительно перераставшая в лютую ненависть, была иррациональной.

Крюгер соединил кончики пальцев. В отсутствие фактов строить догадки было не только бессмысленно, но и вредно. Теперь следовало думать только о том, как выйти на Кельмана.

В дверь постучали.

\- Да?

Это оказался ближайший помощник Людвига, лейтенант Бенно Корнфельд.

\- Господин полковник, нам только что поступил звонок из отеля, где останавливался майор Кельман. Один из служащих вспомнил, что майор просил вызвать ему такси. Мы нашли водителя, есть его имя и адрес. Он недавно сменился, сейчас должен быть дома.

\- Поезжайте к нему. Немедленно.

\- Так точно, господин полковник. Да здравствует кайзер!

Хоть на его лице это и не отражалось, Людвиг Крюгер был как на иголках. Ходил взад-вперед по кабинету, подхватил со стола перчатки, повертел в руках, заткнул за пояс. Он сам себе удивлялся - такое поведение подобало какому-нибудь неврастенику или желторотому новичку, а не ему. Он по праву гордился присущим ему с детства и тщательно выпестованным впоследствии самообладанием, не оставлявшим его в самых опасных и щекотливых ситуациях. Вокруг могли рваться снаряды, умирать люди, его могли умолять о пощаде или обвинять во всех смертных грехах - полковник Крюгер хранил каменное спокойствие. Так на поверхности океана может бушевать жестокий шторм, рвущий на куски самые крепкие корабли, - в темных глубинах будет царить вечный покой, и вечный покой и вечный голод будут смотреть на утопленников холодными глазами хищных рыб.

Непривычное возбуждение отступило так же внезапно, как нахлынуло. Полковник пожал плечами. Должно быть, предчувствие развязки, решил он и растянул в улыбке тонкие губы.

Как по заказу, зазвонил на столе телефон.

\- Гвардии полковник Крюгер слушает.

\- Полковник, - лейтенант Корнфельд с трудом сдерживал азарт, - у нас есть адрес. Якобштрассе, сто сорок три, квартира 32.

\- Сколько вас? - в голосе Крюгера не была и следа эмоций. Он не считал нужным хвалить подчиненных за выполнение непосредственных обязанностей.

\- Я и двое штурмовиков.

\- Поезжайте туда и ждите. Наблюдать с соблюдением всех мер предосторожности. Я буду через двадцать минут.

\- Есть, господин полковник.

Дом номер сто сорок три стоял в самом конце Якобштрассе, на площади Анны. Крюгер приказал шоферу остановиться у небольшого кафе рядом с неработающим по осеннему времени фонтаном. Окна закусочной выходили прямо на интересовавший его дом, что делало забегаловку идеальным местом для наблюдения. Крюгер вошел внутрь, и лейтенант Корнфельд, завидев его, вскочил с места и отдал честь.

\- Где ваши люди, лейтенант?

\- Один в подъезде, другой во дворе, наблюдает за окнами, господин полковник.

\- Хорошо. Идем.

В подъезде было тихо и аккуратно. Штурмовик, дежуривший на лестничной клетке между первым и вторым этажами, вытянулся в струнку и козырнул.

Лейтенант дернул дверь, и, к удивлению Крюгера, она послушно распахнулась им навстречу, тревожно скрипнув.

В глубине квартиры горел свет. Корнфельд прошел туда, Крюгер следом, осмотрев по дороге коридор и кухню.

Майор дивизии "Пепел" Альфред Кельман сидел в кресле в гостиной. В теплом свете хрустальной люстры его лицо казалось изжелта-бледным, восковым. Но он был жив, вопреки охватившим Крюгера опасениям.

\- Ждете гостей, майор? - тяжелым голосом спросил он.

Кельман вздрогнул. Взгляд расширенных глаз скользнул по лицам вошедших, стрельнул в сторону задернутого тяжелыми гардинами окна и остановился на Крюгере.

\- Нет, - голос Кельмана дрогнул. - То есть... Вы здесь из-за Фрехорта, полковник?

\- Именно, майор, - Людвиг поймал бегающий взгляд и почувствовал, как привычно и сладко сжалось что-то в груди, когда его собеседник послушно замер в страхе, не в силах отвести глаз, не в силах даже шевельнуться, как кролик перед раскрывшей капюшон королевской коброй. - И я дам вам выбор. Вы можете рассказать мне все здесь и сейчас, по доброй воле. Или мы можем немедленно отправиться к нам, на Рохусштрассе.

На угрозу Кельман отреагировал неожиданно. Вскочил из кресла, на нетвердых ногах бросился к Крюгеру, вцепился в лацканы его кителя и лихорадочно зашептал, не обращая внимания на взявшего его на прицел лейтенанта:

\- Я виновен перед кайзером! Но я не знал, клянусь! Заберите меня, я... Я все расскажу!

Полковник не без труда оторвал от себя его руки, толкнул в сторону Корнфельда.

Резкий, короткий шорох раздернутых гардин. Крюгер повернулся на звук, выхватывая оружие.

Непринужденно оттолкнувшись от простенка, ему навстречу шагнул Эрвин Летцштерн. Он был в гражданском, но в правой руке, беззаботно опущенной вдоль тела, держал пистолет.

\- Добрый вечер, господа, - как ни в чем не бывало поздоровался он, словно они случайно встретились в коридоре Министерства Безопасности. - Альфред, я ведь говорил тебе: или делай вид, что ничего не случилось, или прячься так, чтоб не нашли. И что теперь, решил сдаться с повинной? Тебя вздернут, сам понимаешь.

\- Не факт, - чуть ли не промурлыкал Крюгер, - не факт.

"Вот оно, предчувствие, - пронеслось у него в голове, - я знал, что с тобой дело нечисто, знал. Ну теперь держись у меня!"

\- Оружие на пол, Летцштерн. На колени, и руки держи так, чтоб я видел.

Под дулами двух нацеленных в него пистолетов Летцштерн не повел и бровью.

\- Полковник, - и голос у него остался прежним, спокойным и ровным, с едва уловимой ноткой насмешливого превосходства, которая раньше выводила Крюгера из себя. Теперь она была лишь хорошей миной при плохой игре, и Людвиг только улыбнулся. - А вам не следовало разевать рот на то, что не сможете проглотить.

"Посмотрим, как ты запоешь через час".

\- Последний раз предлагаю обойтись без спектаклей, - процедил Крюгер и добавил, обращаясь к помощнику, - взять живым, непременно!

Летцштерн коротко рассмеялся и медленно поднял пистолет, держа его боковой стороной к противникам и дулом вверх, словно собирался положить на пол.

\- Знаете, Крюгер, я раньше терпеть не мог табельное оружие. Детские игрушки по сравнению с тем, к чему я привык. Но одно преимущество у него есть - оно у всех одинаковое. У вас, у меня, у майора.

Крюгер выстрелил. Пуля прошила Летцштерну бедро, но он даже не пошатнулся. Совершенное, как у античной статуи, лицо исказилось не болью - улыбкой. Жуткой и сумасшедшей.

Контрразведчик неуловимо быстро сместился влево, и следующие пули ушли "в молоко". Выстрелил - и Корнфельд упал. Улыбка на лице Летцштерна померкла.

\- Как же легко, - с досадой и горечью бросил он. У Людвига Крюгера впервые в жизни задрожали руки, но он не опустил ствол, все еще целился в противника, который должен был лежать на полу и стонать, зажимая ладонями исходящую кровью рану, а вместо этого стоял напротив, расслабленный, скучающий. - Как же просто.

Людвиг нажал на спуск, но понять, попал или нет, не успел. Живот рвануло болью, и полковник рухнул на уже набухший багровым ковер. Скрипя зубами от боли, он поднял голову и увидел, как Кельман со всех ног бежит к выходу. Где-то наверху грохнул выстрел, и майор, нелепо взмахнув руками, споткнулся и упал лицом вниз. В глазах у Людвига помутилось. Кое-как проморгавшись, он разглядел Летцштерна. Тот подошел к столу у окна, достал что-то из ящика и вернулся. Склонился над раненым.

\- Последнее желание, полковник? Хотите что-нибудь спросить?

Людвиг сплюнул кровью и выстрелил ему в лоб. С такого расстояния невозможно было промахнуться и невозможно уклониться.

Летцштерн дернул головой, словно у него над ухом зудел комар. Пуля разбила одну из подвесок на люстре, хрустальные осколки звездной пылью осыпали пол и тело лейтенанта Корнфельда.

Эрвин Летцштерн взялся за пистолет Людвига рукой в черной перчатке и отвел ствол в сторону.

\- Неплохо, - усмехнулся он. - Честно говоря, не ожидал от вас.

Ледяные глаза на миг полыхнули голодным алым огнем.

\- Кто вы такой, дьявол вас забери? - прорычал-простонал Крюгер, проклиная свою рану. Мало того, что она вот-вот убьет его - в этом он не сомневался, так еще и предсмертные галлюцинации...

Летцштерн разочарованно поморщился.

\- Как мне надоел этот вопрос. Дьявол.

\- Что?..

\- Я - дьявол. По крайней мере, для вас.

Поднявшись, Эрвин Летцштерн поплотней запахнул бежевый, военного кроя плащ, чтобы не было видно окаймленной красным дырки на правой штанине. Критически оглядел свои перчатки, слизнул с левой пятнышко крови.

\- Будь ты проклят, - прохрипел Людвиг Крюгер перед тем, как потерять сознание.

Крюгер был мертв, Данте не требовалось щупать ему пульс или прикладывать ухо к груди. Он и так слышал, что его сердце не билось.

Аккуратно, чтобы не запачкать ботинки, он перешагнул через труп лейтенанта и, бесцеремонно подхватив подмышки Кельмана, помог сесть. Тот застонал.

\- Тихо, не строй из себя умирающего, - Данте оперся плечом о стену. В обеих руках он держал пистолеты: в правой свой, с тремя оставшимися патронами, в левой - майора, полностью заряженный. - У тебя не задета ни кость, ни артерия.

\- Тварь… Ты меня подставил, а теперь что? Убьешь?

Бескровное лицо Кельмана блестело от пота, тонкие линии морщин вокруг глаз стали резче, натянулись мелкоячеистой сеткой. Пахло от него больше яростью, чем страхом. Данте это не устраивало. Однако он решил сперва объяснить майору, что ему надлежало делать, а потом уже корректировать его моральный настрой. По опыту знал, что в противном случае человек не поймет и не запомнит ничего, кроме дикого, всепоглощающего ужаса.

\- Нет, ты мне еще нужен. Более того, если сделаешь все правильно, я вовсе не стану тебя убивать.

\- Думаешь, я тебе поверю? - Кельман говорил тяжело, с одышкой. - Мерзавец…

\- Вот только с майором из "Пепла" я об этике не спорил. Времени мало, слушай и для своей же пользы постарайся запомнить с первого раза. Сюда сейчас придут. Лучше не сопротивляйся. Тебя арестуют. На допросах рассказывай все, как было, только вместо моего имени называй Людвига Крюгера, - Данте кивнул на тело полковника. - С ним ты познакомился четыре года назад, с ним играл в бильярд на Вальштрассе, его однажды пригласил к себе на бокал коньяка. А потом он подбросил тебе идею проверить Фрехорт и навязал своего человека в помощники. После побега ты понял, что проверка была прикрытием, и испугался. Тебе кажется, что помощником сам Крюгер и был. Загримированный. Ты попытался скрыться, но он нашел тебя. Хотел убить, ты защищался. Ты ничего не знал, но вину свою признаешь, раскаиваешься и жаждешь искупить. "Вышку" тебе не дадут, я позабочусь, а дальше…

\- Я не стану тебя выгораживать! - прорычал Кельман. - Ты, видно, головой ударился, подонок. На кого работаешь? На англичашек? Да тебя…

\- Станешь. Станешь делать все в точности, как я сказал. Тебя посадят, но это лучше виселицы, а я вытащу тебя из любой тюрьмы, - последние слова Данте произнес с явственным нажимом. - И переправлю… к англичашкам, например.

На лестнице стучали каблуки солдатских сапог. Двое, им еще четыре пролета.

\- Пошел ты! - его собственная рана и смерть явившихся по его душу людей произвели на Кельмана странный эффект: если перед приходом Крюгера он трясся от страха, то теперь - от бешенства, и распалялся все сильней. Аж подрагивали от возмущения пшеничные усы. - Подлый ублюдок, предатель…

\- О, - Данте невесело усмехнулся, - знакомая песня.

Он сунул в карман пистолет майора и в один шаг пересек разделявший их коридор.

\- Но будет. Ты слышал, что я сказал полковнику Крюгеру, Альфред? Когда он спросил, кто я? Нет? Тогда смотри, только, - Данте наклонился и зажал Кельману рот ладонью, - не кричи.

Он превратился.

Глаза майора дивизии "Пепел", на войне специализировавшейся на карательных операциях, а в мирное время - на охране тюрем, полезли из орбит. Дыхание сбилось, затем участилось. Сердце заколотилось так, словно он только что пробежал спринт. Крик заглох в горле. Кельман дрожал и дергался. Данте чуть сжал покрытые рубиновой чешуей пальцы, едва-едва, совсем легонько, чтобы не сломать хрупкие человеческие кости. Из-под острых, загнутых когтей показались капли крови.

\- Будет соблазн убедить себя, что тебе привиделось, - низкий, отдающийся странным эхом рык звучал тихо и зловеще. - Не поддавайся ему. И помни: сделаешь свое дело - будешь жить. Подведешь меня - где бы ни прятался, отправишься в ад. Буквально, Альфред. Понял?

Кельман неистово закивал.

\- Прекрасно, - Данте вложил ему в руку свой пистолет и быстро отошел к двери на балкон. - До свидания.

Серый холодный рассвет застал Данте уже в Девентере, во дворе гостиницы. Окошко в ванной было по-прежнему открыто, вокруг не было ни души. Он телепортировался внутрь, мысленно позвал.

\- Светает, - донесся из спальни его собственный голос, тихий, полный легкой, чуть печальной нежности. Демон отлично играл роль. - Поспи хоть немного.

Несколько минут вынужденного безделья, пока двойник дождется, чтобы Коринна уснула.

Данте присел на край ванны.

С улицы веяло прохладой. Белая, чисто надраенная плитка на стене поблескивала в призрачных лучах осеннего солнца. Откуда-то издалека долетал шум мотора, обрывки фраз. Процокали по асфальту каблуки, скрипнула дверь. Город просыпался, оживал.

На глазах будто лежала повязка из тонкого, прозрачного шелка. Мир вокруг казался зыбким и иллюзорным, ускользающим, как сон или утренний туман.

Для Данте это было первым симптомом усталости.

"Рано или поздно мне придется поспать," - подумал он со смесью досады и того, что заменяло ему страх.

Он уперся локтями в колени, опустил голову и долго сидел не шевелясь, разглядывая свои ладони. Ни на правой, ни на левой не было шрамов. В глубине души Данте каждый раз удивлялся этому. Каждый раз.

Когда демон бесшумно проскользнул в дверь, Данте уже стоял на ногах. Его лицо было спокойно и непроницаемо.

\- Ненасытная и страстная, почти как суккуб, - двойник сверкнул глазами и потянулся, как сытый леопард. - Я даже не представляю, чего ради можно было отказаться от ночи с такой.

\- Рад, что тебе понравилось.

\- Знаешь, я, наверно, самый везучий демон в обоих мирах, - хохотнул доппельгангер. - Стоило две тысячи лет провести в заточении и воздержании, чтобы потом лакомиться кровью сына Предателя, добровольно даваемой, и спать с женщинами, которых он выбирал для себя.

\- Сколько лет на сковородке ты получил бы за такие слова в Аду, везунчик? - хмыкнул Данте. Наглость двойника ему импонировала.

\- О, на несколько сотен меньше, чем за то, что служил тебе.

\- Я польщен твоей преданностью. Исчезни.

Двойник послушно слился с тенью хозяина, не отказав себе в удовольствии ухмыльнуться напоследок, как заправский Чеширский Кот.

Данте, неслышно ступая, вышел из ванной.

Коринна спала, уютно свернувшись под одеялом и подложив под щеку ладонь. В полутьме спальни она казалась совсем юной. Данте наклонился над ней, вдохнул сладковато-пряный, теплый аромат разметавшихся по подушке каштановых волос. И задрожал. Ему невыносимо захотелось лечь рядом, обнять ее, зарыться носом в мягкие, блестящие локоны, согреться ее теплом, забыться на несколько часов, а потом заснуть без кошмаров.

Может быть, ему приснилась бы другая, давно прошедшая осень. Яркие звезды поздних астр и георгин на лужайке, убаюкивающий шорох дождя по черепице маленького старого дома, молодая женщина на крыльце и двое беловолосых мальчишек лет семи, со смехом пытающиеся выпихнуть один другого под дождь.

Данте погладил темные кудри Коринны, и она улыбнулась во сне.

Пора было ехать.

Он позвонил на рецепцию и попросил принести его форму и завтрак.

Когда Данте оделся и ушел, Коринна по-прежнему спала. По комнате плыл густой и душистый запах кофе.

В бесплодных поисках беглецов из Фрехорта прошло три дня. Группа капитана Хильшера по уши увязла в реестрах грузовых "Мерседесов", поиске хоть каких-нибудь свидетелей, опросах портовых служащих Амстердама, телефонных звонках. Они спали по пять часов в сутки и ели на ходу. Осунувшиеся, раздражительные, с синяками под глазами, полицейские сами уже походили на заключенных.

Они до сих пор не обнаружили ни единой стоящей зацепки. Ни следа таинственного стенобитного орудия, никакой полезной информации о грузовике. Нет, его видел патруль дорожной полиции на трассе, ведущей к Амстердаму. Но и всё. Толку-то.

Данте и Хильшер работали вместе с подчиненными. На их долю хватало офицеров таможенной и постовой службы, совещаний, звонков в Ахен с отчетами и требованиями выделить больше сотрудников. Любую свободную минуту они заполняли просмотром гигантских стопок дел и сводок, под которыми погрязли не только рабочие столы в кабинете, но и все остальные горизонтальные поверхности, включая пол.

\- Полковник, сколько у нас есть времени до отстранения? - хрипловато поинтересовался Хильшер, не поднимая головы от вороха бумаг. Нервное напряжение, усталость, а главное, беспросветность в расследовании пробудили в нем склонность к равнодушной иронии. - И что тогда, нас расстреляют или только понизят? Я лично уже склонен считать первый вариант предпочтительным - хотя бы высплюсь.

Данте фыркнул.

\- За такие пораженческие настроения точно расстреляют, - он покрутил в пальцах карандаш, которым делал пометки в деле Эжена Нодэ, французского пособника захваченных в Ментоне диверсантов. - Знаете, чего я боюсь, капитан? Что мы ищем не там, где надо, и при этом крепко завязли.

\- Не понял.

\- На Амстердаме свет клином не сошелся, а доказательств, что преступники воспользовались главным портом, у нас пока нет. - Он положил карандаш и поднялся. - Я проедусь по окраинам. Небольшому кораблю необязательно заходить в порт, достаточно и пристани. Ничего не найду, так хоть голову проветрю. Вам тоже советую.

Хильшер задумался, потом вздохнул:

\- Нет, раз вы уезжаете, я должен быть здесь.

Ближе к вечеру Данте позвонил ему из Димена. Новостей у него не было, зато они были у Хильшера.

\- Кажется, нам повезло, полковник. Грузовик видели выезжающим из порта.

Капитан полиции был намеренно, даже излишне краток с уехавшим "проветриваться" контрразведчиком, однако он мог и вовсе ничего не сообщать ему хоть до следующего утра. Но не будучи ни карьеристом, ни хитрецом, Райнер не удержался от того, чтобы поделиться успехом с коллегой, тем более что честь открытия принадлежала не ему самому, а одному из его ребят. В известном смысле это было поводом даже для большей гордости.

\- Подробнее, - спокойно велел Данте.

\- Нильс поднажал на дежурного с одного из КПП на выезде. Сначала-то тот ничего по делу не говорил. Все та же песня: "Ничего необычного, да разве всех упомнишь". Но глаза, знать, бегали, и Нильс в него не на шутку вцепился.

\- Досмотра не было? В какую сторону они выехали?

\- Не было. Ехали на северо-запад.

\- Понял. Благодарю вас, капитан. Я поеду туда. Начну с Эймёйдена, дальше посмотрим. Пришлите мне кого-нибудь.

\- Да, полковник.

\- И, капитан, потрясите начальника порта и иже с ним как следует. Раз они говорят меньше, чем, очевидно, знают.

Данте стоял на краю пирса, заложив руки за спину, и смотрел, как работают водолазы. Это было пятое погружение за день - по два на каждое место в его списке. Смена из Амстердама должна была прибыть завтра.

Мысль о том, что организаторы побега из Фрехорта должны были избавиться от сослужившего службу и "засвеченного" транспорта, напрашивалась сама собой. Наиболее надежным способом было машину затопить в каком-нибудь тихом месте. Найти ее в таком случае можно было разве что по воле госпожи удачи - или убив на поиски несколько месяцев.

На удачу Данте не рассчитывал.

Промозглый ветряный день клонился к закату, который некому будет увидеть за беспросветно-серыми тучами. Плескался о заваленный гранитными глыбами берег прибой.

Вода была непрозрачной, и Данте видел только лодку со страхующим и временами поднимавшиеся из глубины пузыри.

Время таяло в шорохе волн. В такие минуты воспоминания всегда подкрадывались ближе, незримой, но ощутимой тенью вставали за плечом. Память, боль и вина были для Данте чем-то вроде редкого дорогого наркотика. Кроме них, он уже давно ничего не мог по-настоящему чувствовать. И все же он гнал их от себя - по привычке, годами помогавшей ему сохранять рассудок и волю к действию.

Над зеленовато-серой поверхностью воды показалась голова одного из ныряльщиков. Торопливо забравшись в качнувшуюся лодку, он стянул маску и крикнул, еще задыхаясь после всплытия:

\- Нашли!

\- Мне нужен номер, - приказал Данте. - Остальное потом.

Грузовик оказался зарегистрирован на лейпцигское металлургическое предприятие Альбикер ГмбХ, и Данте поехал в Лейпциг. За капитаном Хильшером остались допросы свидетелей. Данте не сомневался, что и от этого Мёринг и Ауманн следователя поспешат избавить.

Ночь перед отъездом он провел с Коринной. Она не заметила разницы между ним и доппельгангером, а если заметила, ничем этого не показала. Данте было наплевать.

Основной комплекс Альбикер ГмбХ в середине рабочего дня представлял собой на удивление тихое место. Порядком уже облупившиеся приземистые строения связывала кровеносная система причудливо изогнутых, тронутых ржавчиной труб. Огромные окна толстого стекла глядели подслеповато и тускло. Вторило вороньему граю эхо. Сквозь потрескавшийся асфальт кое-где пробивались пучки мертвой травы.

Вся жизнь завода кипела внутри, в ульях цехов, у станков, у жерл мартеновских печей, где текло расплавленное человеческой волей железо.

Данте прошел мимо самого старого, краснокирпичного цеха к пятиэтажному зданию, в котором помещалось конструкторское бюро, руководство предприятия, бухгалтерия, планировщики и прочие белые воротнички.

Дежурный, не на шутку напрягшийся при виде черной формы Имперской Гвардии, беспрекословно пропустил его и, запинаясь и мямля, поведал, что кабинет директора находится на последнем этаже и "секретарю сейчас, то есть немедленно, сообщат, чтобы вас, ну…" Данте, не дослушав, убрал в карман удостоверение и вызвал лифт.

\- Я сожалею, господин полковник, - секретарь директора, дама лет пятидесяти с безупречной осанкой и сердито поджатыми губами, держалась вежливо, но без подобострастности. - Господин Зенгер болен. В настоящее время с вами может встретиться его заместитель, господин Хайнер Вайзенбаум.

\- Меня это устроит.

Секретарь поправила очки в тонкой стальной оправе, встала из-за стола и открыла перед контрразведчиком массивную дверь из темного дерева.

\- Прошу вас.

Кабинет директора Альбикер ГмбХ был большим и функциональным, но не роскошным. Дубовая мебель: два придвинутых друг к другу стола - письменный и для совещаний, стулья и шкаф, ковер на полу и фотографии на стенах создавали рабочую и в то же время уютную атмосферу. С одного снимка смотрел, пуча глаза и выпятив и без того выпирающую нижнюю челюсть, кайзер Вильгельм. На другом был запечатлен вид на гору Цугшпитце.

\- Как долго болеет Герхард Зенгер? - спросил Данте, бросив фуражку на стол для совещаний.

Секретарь еще плотнее сжала губы.

\- С прошлой недели. - Она задумалась на несколько секунд, словно решая, уместно ли добавить что-то еще, и наконец процедила, - он не брал отпуск уже около четырех лет.

Данте кивком поблагодарил ее и сел в стоявшее за письменным столом кресло, очевидно, принадлежавшее больному директору.

\- Пригласите господина Вайзенбаума.

Секретарь вышла, не сказав больше ни слова. Низкие каблуки ее тупоносых туфель впечатывались в ковер с тем же остервенением, что солдатские сапоги - в плац. Такую женщину Ауманн был бы рад принять к себе в Службу.

Данте положил на стол тонкий кожаный портфель, но открывать не стал. Сидел, без интереса разглядывая письменные принадлежности и личные, ничего для постороннего не значащие вещицы Зенгера.

Еще одно фото в простой деревянной рамке. Крупный мужчина в годах, с аккуратно подстриженными темными усами, обнимает за плечи худенькую кудрявую девушку. Девушка улыбается немного настороженно, щурит глаза.

Хайнер Вайзенбаум вошел в кабинет своего начальника, осторожно постучавшись. Это был высокий, хорошо сложенный мужчина с веселыми и умными карими глазами и готовым вот-вот улыбнуться ртом. Твидовый костюм-тройка сидел на нем как влитой.

\- Добрый день, - поздоровался Вайзенбаум. Фразу он окончил с легкой вопросительной интонацией, как бы давая собеседнику возможность представиться.

\- Полковник Имперской Гвардии Эрвин Летцштерн, Министерство Безопасности. Вы Хайнер Вайзенбаум?

\- Так и есть.

Вайзенбаум, не спрашивая позволения, опустился на ближайший к Данте стул. Сложил руки на столе, слегка склонился вперед, всем своим видом выражая интерес и готовность помочь Империи.

\- Вы исполняете обязанности директора Альбикер ГмбХ на время болезни Герхарда Зенгера.

\- Да.

\- Он сам вас назначил?

\- Да нет, это вроде как моей должностью подразумевается, - улыбнулся Вайзенбаум. - Герхард последний месяц как-то плохо выглядел, бледный весь, похудел, под глазами круги. А потом вот совсем свалился. Экономка его приходила, сказала, с сердцем у него что-то, доктора велели лежать.

\- Он живет один?

Данте намеренно вел разговор так, чтобы создать у Вайзенбаума впечатление, будто Министерство Безопасности интересуется именно его начальником. И тому это доставляло вполне очевидное неудобство.

\- С дочерью, насколько я знаю.

Контрразведчик повернул фотографию к Вайзенбауму.

\- Это она?

Вайзенбаум кивнул. По его лицу скользнула тень. Сочувствие, смешанное с опаской. Для опытного следователя Министерства - что запах крови для гончей.

\- Я нахожу несколько странным, что известить о его болезни пришла экономка, - Данте пристально взглянул на собеседника. - А вы? Было бы более естественно, если бы это сделала дочь, раз ее здесь, по-видимому, знают.

\- Видите ли, - начал Вайзенбаум и замялся. Продолжать ему явно не хотелось, но другого выхода он не видел.

Неплохой человек, решил Данте. Достаточно порядочный, чтобы не подсиживать своего начальника, пользуясь его семейными проблемами. Достаточно совестливый, чтобы понимать - откровенностью со следователем он, вероятно, именно это и делает, фактически становится доносчиком. И достаточно рациональный, чтобы не позволить голосу совести заглушить "верность Империи", а попросту говоря, страх перед ее карательным аппаратом.

\- Хайди… почти не выходит из дому, - выдал Вайзенбаум и торопливо поправился, - совсем не выходит.

\- Почему?

\- Она под домашним арестом.

Данте приподнял брови.

\- Вот как? За что?

\- Подробностей я не знаю, - Вайзенбаум выглядел так, словно мучился от зубной боли. - Герхард однажды рассказывал… Да вы сами, наверное, знаете, дело ведь ведет Служба внутренней безопасности… У Хайди был роман с одним французом. А потом его арестовали по какому-то крупному делу. Чуть ли не за предательство Империи и пособничество интервенции. Ну и Хайди тоже попала под это все. Порочащие связи, сочувствие предателям… Она, может, и не знала ничего.

\- Имя любовника своей дочери Зенгер вам называл?

Данте не сводил с Вайзенбаума прищуренных, поблескивающих сталью глаз.

\- Эжен, кажется, - пробормотал тот, окончательно сдавшись.

\- Так!

Выдержав небольшую паузу, Данте достал из портфеля фотоснимок с номером найденного под Эймёйденом грузовика. Лист с легким шорохом лег на стол перед Вайзенбаумом.

\- "Мерседес-Бенц Эль 4500" с этим номером мы нашли затопленным в море у берега. В рамках расследования по очень, пользуясь вашей формулировкой, крупному делу. Машина зарегистрирована на Альбикер ГмбХ.

Вайзенбаум механически взял снимок. Он почти не выдал своих чувств, разве что участилось дыхание и напряглись желваки.

К мукам совести теперь прибавился и страх потерять не только уже, казалось бы, гарантированное повышение, но и работу - раз под ударом вся компания - и, возможно, даже свободу. А вдруг то, что он поневоле рассказал о Герхарде Зенгере и его дочери, окажется ложным следом, вдруг они чисты? Тогда он, Хайнер, станет первым подозреваемым…

\- Меня интересует, есть ли в вашем парке еще машины, местоположение которых вы не можете установить.

Вайзенбаум вскинул голову.

\- Я сейчас же распоряжусь провести инвентаризацию! Поверьте, господин полковник, я ничего не знал об этой машине. У нас их десятки… Я почти уверен, что этот был украден. Альбикер ГмбХ - почтенное предприятие, мы выполняем правительственные заказы! Я не могу себе даже представить, чтобы компания участвовала в… в чем-то предосудительном. Отдельные лица, возможно, но не компания в целом…

\- Может быть, - пожал плечами Данте. - Мне нужны результаты вашей инвентаризации. И дайте мне домашний адрес Зенгера.

Герхард Зенгер жил на окраине Лейпцига в одноэтажном белом доме с маленьким садом.

Сад был уже убран для зимы: кусты можжевельника подвязаны веревками, чтобы не сломались под тяжестью снега, цветы укрыты еловыми ветками. Плющ, разросшийся у крыльца, облетел, и сухие тонкие плети липли к стене костлявыми пальцами мертвеца.

Ставни во всем доме были закрыты, входная дверь - заперта. На стук и приказания открыть никто не откликнулся.

Двое штурмовиков, которых выделило ему лейпцигское отделение Имперской Гвардии, вопросительно оглянулись на Данте.

\- Ломайте, - бросил он. Стряхнул с плеча прилетевший невесть откуда кленовый "вертолетик".

Грохот выбиваемой двери вспугнул притаившихся в живой изгороди воробьев, и стайка упорхнула на декоративный забор по другую сторону улицы.

Дом был пуст. Хозяева покинули его недавно, второпях и навсегда.

Пыли было немного, и мебель вся на местах, но повсюду беспорядок, такой, как остается, когда непривычные к частым переездам люди пытаются понять, что взять с собой, а что оставить у порога в новую жизнь.

Данте не спеша обошел дом. Не в поисках чего-то определенного - общая картина и так была яснее ясного, а криминалисты все тут по волоску переберут - скорее, чтобы узнать Зенгера и его дочь поближе.

В комнате, которая, как он решил, принадлежала Хайди, Данте задержался. Здесь было аккуратно и чисто, если не считать разбросанных при сборах вещей, но чувствовалось, что за обстановкой девушка следила больше из чувства долга, чем по искреннему желанию. Кроме пары расшитых эдельвейсами подушек на кровати и миниатюрного тирольского колокольчика, привязанного к настольной лампе - никаких милых женскому сердцу мелочей. Ни цветов на подоконнике - в других комнатах они были, увядшие и пожелтевшие - ни оставшихся с детства игрушек, ни шкатулок, ни ваз. Зато этажерка в углу забита книгами. Гёте, Шиллер, Вальтер Скотт, Фенимор Купер, Дюма, Гюго, Майн Рид...

Одинокая фотография без рамки в центре письменного стола. Хайди с обожанием смотрит на высокого темноволосого юношу. Нос с горбинкой, маленький рот, миндалевидные глаза, застенчиво, но с какой-то отчаянной решительностью глядящие из-под чуть нахмуренных густых бровей.

Данте без труда узнал Эжена Нодэ, французского проводника ментонских диверсантов и - до недавнего времени - заключенного Фрехорта.

Он перевернул снимок, всмотрелся в косые летящие строки на обороте.

"Пусть хоть весь мир назовет меня предателем, тебя я не оставлю никогда. Э. Н."

Кожаная перчатка на руке Данте скрипнула, когда он стиснул кулак.

Ему хотелось скомкать снимок, смять счастливые, улыбающиеся лица этих людей, смять клятву сопливого мальчишки и беззаветную любовь девочки. Хотелось увидеть их обоих в подвалах Рохусштрассе - окровавленными, избитыми, сломленными - они ведь всего лишь люди, их так легко сломать... Хотелось услышать, как мальчик из жалкого человеческого страха за собственную шкуру отрекается от девочки и всех своих идеалов заодно, а она - от него. Хотелось смотреть им в глаза, когда они поймут, ощутят на себе, каково это - предавать себя и любимого человека и жить с этим.

В его власти было устроить, чтоб так и стало, но осознание, что цена всем их высоким чувствам, всей гордости и любви - его желание, не давало Данте ничего. Ни удовлетворения, ни готовности перейти к действиям, ни страха, ни угрызений совести.

Горькая, как хинин, пустота.

Он убрал фото во внутренний карман кителя и вышел из комнаты.

Расследование было почти завершено.

Вечером того же дня он получил звонок от Мёринга. Служба внутренней безопасности наконец соблаговолила поделиться с коллегами новостью об убийстве полковника Людвига Крюгера и аресте майора Кельмана, и Данте вызывали в столицу.

\- К делу проявил интерес лично глава Министерства, - сказал ему Мёринг.

\- Мне есть что доложить.

Данте перевернул последний лист и убрал готовый отчет в папку.

Завтра ему докладывать Мёрингу. Следовало несколько часов поспать. Но - всегда - стоило ему попытаться уснуть, воспоминания о _том_ дне раскрывались в мозгу, точно разрывная пуля. Данте еще не был готов.

Указательным пальцем вращая ствол, он раскрутил лежавший на столе пистолет, как волчок. Леди так же крутила на блюдце крошечную кофейную чашечку, вспомнил он. Месяц назад в Касабланке.

Белое солнце заливало белый город болезненно ярким светом. Воздух был сухой, прокаленный, и тени испарялись с выщербленных уличных плит.

Энн Сэкридж сделала еще один глоток кофе. Кардамон придавал ему необычный вкус, но Энн нравилось.

Когда-то она предпочитала пить кофе со сливками и сахаром, совсем не утонченно, по-простецки. Эта сладость ассоциировалась у нее с чем-то обычным, тривиальным. С девчоночьей беззаботностью и мещанской иллюзией безопасности. Позволяла ей причаститься чужой, спокойной жизни в уютном полусне, где не было места демонам, крови и бесконечной охоте.

Тогда Энн Сэкридж звали Леди, и она верила, что зло на Землю приходит из Ада. Великая Война подарила ей горькое знание: спасать человечество нужно не от просачивающейся через печать демонической мелкоты, а от людей. От напалма, хлора и атомных бомб.

\- Хоть бы ветер с моря подул, - пожаловалась толстая дама за столиком кафе внизу.

Энн сидела у окна в скромном, но чистом номере гостиницы средней руки. Безликой, едва не безымянной, каких в Касабланке было не счесть.

Духота пахла пылью и дешевыми благовониями. Вялые потоки воздуха, еле-еле расплывающиеся из-под лопастей вентилятора, не добавляли ни прохлады, ни свежести, но Энн жарко не было, несмотря на надетый поверх платья жакет. Она все время мерзла последние годы.

Мисс Сэкридж - она так и не удосужилась выйти замуж, просто взяла, когда пришлось, фамилию матери и ее второе имя - поправила темные очки и прищурилась, вглядываясь в лица прохожих.

Она ждала, и сердце билось до отвращения неровно.

Она ждала - и он пришел.

Он почти не изменился внешне и вместе с тем изменился страшно, потому что сравнивала она, как всегда, не с последней их встречей, а с навеки врезавшейся в память первой. Его невозможно было не узнать. И почти невозможно было поверить, что это он.

Высокий и гибкий, выделяющийся из праздной толпы - для того, кто умеет смотреть - особой текучей пластикой движений, присущей бойцам и гимнастам. Он не смотрел по сторонам, но она знала, что он видит и замечает все - от остановившегося раскурить сигарету мужчины у яркой сине-зеленой двери до заполоскавшегося на долгожданном ветерке белья, сохнущего на растянутой в переулке веревке.

Совершенное лицо, застывшее посмертной маской. Пронизанные солнцем серебряные волосы - ничего общего в их мягком металлическом сиянии с усталой бесцветностью человеческой седины. Но людям легче, когда чуду находится простое привычное объяснение.

Несколько тягучих, как мед, минут, пока он заходит в отель, поднимается на второй этаж и идет к двери.

Данте сел в плетеное кресло напротив, закинул ногу на ногу и улыбнулся ничего не значащей вежливой улыбкой. В равнодушно-сосредоточенном взгляде - короткий отсвет былой теплоты. Лишь на миг, но она увидела.

\- Здравствуй, Леди.

\- Здравствуй, Данте.

Их голоса звучат одинаково спокойно, только проскальзывают в тоне искорки горьковатой иронии: она уже давно не Леди, а он... Она и не успела толком узнать о нем ничего, кроме имени и того, _кем_ он был. Так и не узнала по-настоящему, _каким_ он был, когда позволял себе быть живым.

\- Я рада тебя видеть. Кофе?

Он покачал головой и удивленно приподнял бровь.

\- Несмотря на повод?

\- Да. Ты совсем не изменился.

\- Не завидуй.

\- Не завидую.

Данте смотрел на нее.

\- Плохие новости, - сдержанно-мрачно сказала Леди, вертя на блюдце полупустую чашечку. - Макферсон мертв. Новый шеф - человек Уэста, этого барана, который трясет флагом свободной Европы, как шлюха своими прелестями. Макферсон мертв... Глава британской разведки убит в собственном кабинете. И Лоуренс мертв. Без него Стеллингтон не вытянет против Митчелла.

Данте нахмурился.

\- Мак убит в своем кабинете? Как? А Лоуренс?

\- Горло перерезано, - Леди вдруг выругалась, грязно, по-солдатски. - До позвонков. Это я его нашла. Захожу с докладом, а он лежит весь в крови. Я бы на демонов грешила, если б не знала, как они убивают, и не ставила там защиту лично. А так... я просто не представляю себе, кто это мог сделать. Охрана, сотрудники - всех проверили раз по десять. Никто ничего не видел и не слышал. Окно закрыто. Никаких следов борьбы. Никаких, а ты помнишь Мака, он был из военных, с пистолетом не расставался никогда. И не расстался... Пистолет так и был в кобуре, а у Мака голова мало что не отрублена. Причем наши умники в один голос заявляют, что разрез был нанесен ударом спереди. Мак видел нападавшего и даже не дернулся защититься. Не успел?..

Леди одним глотком допила кофе. Гуща вязко захрустела у нее на зубах. Надо было договаривать, пока еще один страх, в котором она даже себе боялась признаться, не взял над ней верх. Страшное, дикое подозрение, что это Данте убил Мака. Просто он был единственным, кому это было по плечу. И почему нет? Он мог захотеть обострить противостояние, постоять по обе стороны шахматной доски, сыграть с самим собой.

Нет. Леди отказывалась в это верить. Она слишком хорошо знала, какую цену Данте заплатил за те миллионы жизней, которые сейчас вновь лежали на весах. Эту жертву он не обесценил бы.

\- Знаешь, что говорят свидетели? Мы из окрестных зданий людей перетрясли, как сквозь сито. Видели кого-то на крыше дома напротив. Высокий, в темной одежде. Стоял не шевелясь, потом пропал. Всё.

\- Похоже на демона.

\- Демон порвал бы человека на куски! - она еле сдержалась, чтобы не заорать. - И не ограничился одним!

\- Допустим. Лоуренс?

\- Всё. То же. Самое, - глядя Данте в глаза, раздельно произнесла Леди. - Вояки сразу подняли головы, сделали из них мучеников, трубят, что это дело рук Рейха. И мозги им вправить теперь некому.

\- А ты? - серьезно спросил Данте.

\- Я делаю все, что могу. Но я зам, а новый шеф считает себя умнее всех и не верит ни мне, ни другим людям Мака. Нуждается в нас, но не доверяет. Отсюда уже возникла практическая проблема.

\- Тебе нужна успешная операция?

\- Я провела бы ее и без твоей помощи, Данте, - Леди качнула головой, улыбнулась и тут же вновь нахмурилась. - Мне не нужен провал чужой операции, потому что он грозит войной. Успех, откровенно говоря, тоже.

Данте остро взглянул ей в глаза.

\- Ментона.

\- Ты знаешь?! - ахнула Леди. - Что там произошло?

\- Провал.

\- Что с моими ребятами?

\- Твоими? Набранные по колониям недоученные сопляки - твои ребята? - неожиданно ядовито процедил Данте. - Что им обещали за участие в этой дури? Вид на жительство в метрополии? Квартиру в Лондоне, домик в Уэльсе?

Леди резко втянула в себя воздух, медленно выдохнула. Очень аккуратно сняла и положила на укрытый вышитой салфеткой подоконник солнцезащитные очки.

\- Да, мои. Потому что я отвечаю за них. И я прошу за них.

\- Просишь... - Данте скривился. - А как бы тебе понравилось допрашивать их?

Она задохнулась.

\- Ты?!..

\- Офицеров - я. Предпочла бы, чтобы это делал другой? Кто-нибудь из специалистов герра Ауманна?

\- Они все равно не могли рассказать то, чего не знали. Ты мог бы не пачкать руки, - Энн Сэкридж, заместитель руководителя МИ-6, умела демонстрировать презрение. Даже Данте.

\- И впрямь, - только прорвавшаяся скука и отвращение были не той реакцией, на которую Леди рассчитывала. - Я мог бы вовсе не пачкать рук о ваши человеческие игры.

\- Игры? Для тебя все это игры? Миллионы жизней - для сына Спарды лишь ставка, а?

\- Пожалуй, - Данте чуть склонился к ней, - и благодари бога - или моего отца - что играю я на твоей стороне.

\- Правда?

\- Да, если ты еще не сменила сторону.

По-молодому яркие глаза Леди полыхнули опасным огнем, и, о диво, Данте опустил взгляд. Повел подбородком, словно ему жал наглухо застегнутый под галстуком воротник.

\- Я вытащу их, Леди. Ответных действий Германии не будет, по крайней мере, пока, - теперь он говорил спокойно, немного устало. - Эжен - умный парень, умеет видеть и умеет врать на допросах, он говорил то, что было нужно. Мне только и надо было, что подыграть ему, подправить показания остальных и гнуть свою линию. В Рейхе уверены, что это были свои террористы, а не ваши диверсанты. Я вывезу их через какой-нибудь голландский порт. Но больше провокаций быть не должно, ты понимаешь? Второй раз тот же фокус у меня не пройдет.

Леди медленно кивнула.

\- Их не будет. Я приняла меры.

Он извинился, а она приняла извинения.

В конце концов, что у него было, кроме этой игры? Закончится она - с чем он останется? С вечным одиночеством, которое никому и никогда не позволял разделить? С могуществом, которому нет достойного применения?

\- Ты думаешь, мы были правы, что не убрали Вильгельма после первой войны? Тебе бы это ничего не стоило…

Столько сомнений. Многие ночи без сна, мигрени и плотно сжатые губы. Притворная уверенность. Снять маску, задать хоть один из все возвращающихся к ней вопросов Леди может только теперь только ему, только Данте.

\- Вспомни Аргентинца, - Данте спокоен и уверен. Как всегда или для нее? - В Германии было бы еще хуже. Мы получили бы грызню за власть, с одной стороны, и восстания на подчиненных территориях - с другой. Вся Европа заполыхала бы моментально, как нефтяной резервуар от брошенной спички.

\- Свобода стоит жертв.

\- Леди, ты не хуже меня понимаешь, что это была бы свобода на пепелище. Кто бы ни оказался у руля в Германии, на восставших бросили бы армию. А если не армию, если солдат занял бы в это время Альбион, на предателей полетели бы атомные бомбы. Те, из-под Эльфо, или любые другие, даже последние, из неприкосновенного запаса. Выжженная земля. Смерть отступникам. Не сомневайся, - его улыбка была жесткой, как наждак, и странно ободряющей. - Тебе нужна помощь с убийцей Мака?

Мисс Сэкридж фыркнула совсем как Леди.

\- Справлюсь. Когда его возьмут, я сама всажу ублюдку пулю между глаз. Лично. За Мака.

Между ними повисла тишина. Данте не мигая смотрел на солнце, а Леди - на него. Она не была уверена, что когда-нибудь еще его увидит.

Двадцать лет назад каждая их встреча манила Леди близкой - только коснись - возможностью чего-то большего, обыденного и невероятного. В ее душе ядовитым цветком росло сожаление, что тогда, в башне, она не позволила ему поцеловать себя. Это было бы неправильно, совсем не к месту, ей было не до того… Он больше никогда не пытался. Ни разу. Только изредка она ловила на себе его взгляд. Читала в нем боль, одиночество, жажду забыться, желание близости - физической и не только. И вспыхивала до корней волос. И отводила глаза. И заговаривала зубы ему и себе, а он помогал.

Сын демона и смертной женщины, он был венцом творения - в венце терновом, сплетенном им самим из долга и одиночества.

И все же он был в ее жизни. Был, помимо ее воли, идеалом и мечтой, недостижимой, как солнце, и темной, как венозная кровь.

Она была почти благодарна ему за то, что между ними ничего не было. Иначе она бы, наверное, сгорела, как Икар. Солнце дает тебе крылья, и оно же сжигает их в пепел, стоит возжелать запретных для смертного высот.

Она просто боялась. Интуитивно и остро боялась, что если они перейдут грань, возврата не будет. Чувствовала, что если будет с ним, потеряет себя. Что сколько бы она ни дала ему, ему будет мало, и однажды он уйдет, не оставив после себя ничего, кроме пепла. Даже если будет рядом.

Она была умным мотыльком, и в этом было ее спасение и ее проклятие - видеть пламя и не позволять себе коснуться его.

За окном закричали чайки, и, вторя им, донесся с мечети Хасана Второго заунывный напев муэдзина. Кайзер Вильгельм не был настолько глуп, чтоб притеснять местные религии в завоеванных странах - если их лидеры проявляли благоразумие. А марокканцы, привычные к положению колонии, его проявили.

\- Бери с них пример, Леди.

\- С кого, с чаек? - она слишком задумалась, пропустила момент, когда Данте принял решение и заговорил так, как когда-то говорил Мак, отправляя их, еще неопытных в новом деле новичков, на первое задание "на холод".

\- Со львов из партии войны. Корми их какими хочешь байками, убивай, если понадобится - только удержи Альбион от нападения.

\- Я уже обещала.

\- И не волнуйся за парней, они скоро вернутся домой.

"А за тебя?" - чуть не вырвалось у нее.


	3. Конец игры

Леди… Данте зачем-то попробовал улыбнуться.

Она постарела, усталость липла к ней, как паутинка. Черные волосы седина сделала тускло-стальными. Под разноцветными глазами набрякли мешки, лицо избороздили морщины, щеки стали дряблыми… По человеческим меркам она была еще не стара, еще красива - той странной красотой, которой жизнь, проверив на излом и выжав досуха, награждает выдержавшего все испытания с честью. Данте эта красота не трогала.

Дьявол в нем не мог воспринимать смертность иначе, чем слабостью, а старость - редкой болезнью. Человеческая его часть… Она доживала свое, и оставалось ей недолго.

Видимо, так и следует ему измерять свой возраст - в человеческих жизнях, как в сгоревших свечах.

Данте отвернулся от окна.

Ему не было стыдно перед Леди, нет. Кто она, чтоб по мыслям о ней он судил себя? Надежный союзник, не более.

Когда-то она была его Мадонной.

Одним свои существованием она открыла ему глаза, дала цель и смысл, которые он искал и не находил всю жизнь. Непреклонная и невинная, хрупкая, самоотверженная и умеющая видеть и доверять, она стала для него олицетворением человечности, воплощением всего того, что стоило защищать, за что стоило сражаться. Это ради нее он принял наследие отца, которое раньше считал обузой.

Это ради нее он бился тогда с братом, впервые бился всерьез, не чтобы доказать Верджилу свою силу, а чтобы защитить от него мир, где живут такие, как Леди.

Это из-за нее он брата потерял.

Он и рад был бы продолжать боготворить ее, но не хотел врать самому себе.

По мере того как Данте осознавал, чего лишился, когда Верджил шагнул в пропасть, его чувства к Леди оплывали и рассыпались, исчезали, как песочный замок под ударом океанской волны.

Она по-прежнему оставалась для него символом человечества и долга перед ним, вот только долг этот Данте понемногу возненавидел глухой бессильной ненавистью. Обратного пути не было, выбор он сделал, но это ничего не меняло.

\- Я сожалею, - подняв голову, произнес он в пустоту. - Я правда сожалею, Верджил. О том, что не остался с тобой в Аду. О том, что пошел против тебя.

По законам жанра ему полагалось бы налить себе виски и сидеть в кресле, смакуя жгучую древесную горечь, покачивая бокалом в полурасслабленной руке, и курить.

Только законы жанра писаны людьми и для людей, а дьяволу виски - что вода. Чтобы опьянеть, Данте пришлось бы выпить несколько бутылок, одну за одной, и то эффекта хватило бы от силы минут на пятнадцать. Да и… подобное свинство было попросту не в его вкусе. Данте не любил позволять себе слабость.

Он с приглушенным смешком качнул головой, поднялся и вышел в коридор. На ходу неспешными, механически точными движениями расстегнул рубашку, снял ее и бросил на вешалку поверх шинели. Белый открахмаленный хлопок лег резкими складками, прикрыв матово поблескивавшую черную кожу.

Свет он так и не удосужился зажечь и теперь замер перед дверью ванной, с ненужной внимательностью анализируя свои ощущения, оттягивал неизбежное, пока не решил, что со светом все же будет правильней. Лучше видно, меньше простора для воображения.

Короткий щелчок выключателя.

Войдя, Данте взглянул в зеркало. Поднял подбородок, словно ощутив у горла холодную сталь, и несколько секунд прямо и беззащитно смотрел в глаза своему отражению. Присел на край ванны, поджав ногу, и вытащил нож из-за голенища высокого сапога. Наклонился, вытянул левую руку так, чтобы не забрызгать брюки или пол.

Собранная поджарая фигура, вальяжная поза, спокойное лицо - люди, собираясь вскрыть себе вены, выглядят совсем иначе. У дьявола свой рецепт снотворного.

Два быстрых взмаха клинка - два продольных разреза. Сегодня ему не нужно - нельзя - было доводить себя до глубокого обморока или перехода в дьявольскую форму, только немного ослабить, отвлечь ресурсы организма. Чтобы легче было заснуть. И все равно Данте пришлось пальцами удерживать края ран, иначе они срослись бы моментально.

Он давно уже бросил играть со своим телом в игры, давно уже не рисовал на собственной коже кровавых цветов. Раньше это хоть немного помогало выплеснуть разъедавшее его изнутри горе, потом превратилось в ритуал и утратило смысл. Раны от ножа зарастали слишком быстро, боль проходила в секунду. А идти дальше, изощряясь в садомазохизме… Это было б еще глупее, чем напиваться. Так что теперь Данте просто пользовался тем, что достаточно сильная кровопотеря вызывала у него сонливость.

Дождавшись, пока закружится голова, он убрал пальцы с разрезов. Сполоснул ванну, смыл кровь с предплечья и с ножа, полотенцем вытер клинок и сунул обратно в ножны.

По дороге в спальню у него потемнело в глазах, и Данте с мимолетным удовлетворением отметил про себя, что рассчитал "дозу" точно. Как был, в брюках и сапогах, он почти упал на неразобранную постель.

Он лежал на спине, отупело уставившись в потолок, не решаясь сделать последний шаг и закрыть глаза. Старался ни о чем не думать. Знал, что это не поможет.

Наконец его веки дрогнули и опустились, лицо расслабилось, приняв странное, чуждое выражение вымученной покорности. Сознание поплыло, провалилось, как в темный колодец без дна, в зыбкую полудрему, в то предательское состояние, когда спящий еще помнит себя, но власти над видениями уже не имеет.

Освобожденные от железного контроля мысли со знакомой издевательской обстоятельностью вернули Данте в самый страшный день его жизни.

Он не сразу смог тогда поверить даже не глазам, это-то было легко, - нахлынувшему мгновенно и необоримо ощущению присутствия.

Когда бы они с Верджилом ни оказывались рядом, Данте чувствовал это. Если б ему завязали глаза, заткнули уши, лишили нечеловечески развитого обоняния и осязания, он бы все равно знал. Это чувство было острым, пьянящим, возбуждало и успокаивало одновременно, нашептывало: всё правильно, всё так, как должно быть. Оно было наркотиком, привитым им до рождения, и Данте не на шутку злило. Только избавиться от него было все равно, что продать душу. Взамен получить свободу, о да, постылую, не нужную такой ценой, пустую.

Это чувство было соломинкой, удержавшей Данте на краю безумия и самоубийства, когда Верджил по его милости канул в ад. Оно давало знать - эхом боли, несвязными кошмарами - что брат жив. А может быть, то были просто кошмары и просто боль, его собственная. Этого Данте боялся больше всего на свете, до сбоящего пульса и холодного пота - узнать, что Верджил мертв, - когда искал хода в Ад, выбивал из демонов все, что они знали, и дрался на верхних, безнадежно далеких от подлинных глубин тьмы уровнях. Дрался, пока мог поднять меч, пока не понимал - или умирать, или поворачивать назад.

И вот теперь все его существо кричало, что брат - перед ним, а разум бился в конвульсиях, как разрубленная надвое змея, извивался в поисках увертки. Фантастичной, невероятной, любой. Почему он ничего не чувствовал раньше, пока _он_ не снял шлем?.. Это могла быть копия вроде Триш, демон-двойник, он мог быть просто похож… Все что угодно, только б не признавать очевидное, правду, с которой невозможно жить.

Верджил _не мог_ стать _этим_. В самом безумном бреду Данте не представил бы брата таким.

Вместо смертоносной элегантности - грубая сила, вместо выверенных, запредельно точных движений - слепая ярость берсерка.

Бесформенный двуручник - вместо совершенной Ямато.

Тяжелые гротескно-уродливые доспехи… При виде их Верджил бы только поморщился недоуменно, даже коснуться побрезговал бы, не то что надевать.

Затопившее глаза алое безумие - вместо холодного блеска разума столь же острого, как лезвие его любимой катаны.

Вместо спокойного, чистого, чуть тронутого, как инеем, хрипотцой голоса - бессловесный звериный рев. Будто у убогого низшего…

Это не мог быть Верджил. Но это был он. Верджил, живой. Лишенный собственной природы, всего, чем он был, личности, воли, речи, наверно, и памяти. Измененный так, словно саму его суть последовательно вывернули наизнанку.

Они сражались, как две машины, идеальные и бездушные машины для убийства, послушные чужим приказам. Верджил - то, что от него осталось - воле Князя Тьмы, Данте, убивающий вместе с близнецом и самого себя, - велению долга. Перед людьми и… перед братом.

Нет на свете ничего злее шуток судьбы, и как же не походил этот их - последний - бой на страстный, восторженно-яростный поединок под дождем и луной на вершине Темен-ни-гру.

Очередной удар достиг цели, пробил доспехи, и горячая темная кровь брата хлынула Данте на руки.

Кровь, которую не смыть даже своей, которая останется на нем навеки.

Верджил пошатнулся, схватился за голову. Его подняло в воздух, как на крест. Он кричал, а Данте стоял и смотрел. Стоял и смотрел, пока его брат, тот, без кого жизнь была для Данте серой нескончаемой пыткой бесчувствием, не распался облаком искр.

Лязгнул об пол золотой амулет.

"Этого не получит никто, Данте. Он мой, он принадлежит сыну Спарды".

Сыну Спарды… Единственному оставшемуся.

Данте хотелось выть по-волчьи, но он молчал. Всё было кончено, а он не мог даже плакать. Демоны плачут, мертвые - нет.

Не плакал он и сейчас, очнувшись ото сна. Давно привык жить не живя.

Его тело отдохнуло, восприятие - обострилось. И даже мучительная пустота была ему на руку - настойчиво требовала напряжения и борьбы.

Данте принял душ и оделся во все свежее.

За окном светало. Склонившись над медной туркой, Данте ждал, пока темно-коричневая поверхность кофе начнет вспучиваться по краям более светлой пеной, и последний раз перебирал в уме подробности фрехортского побега и его расследования.

С транспортом у него не возникло никаких проблем. Герхард Зенгер был счастлив предоставить и грузовики, и водителей, и все, что угодно, и помогал Данте не за страх, а за совесть. Точнее, ради дочери.

Хайди взял в оборот Людвиг Крюгер через некоторое время после ареста диверсионной группы и их проводника-француза, проверяя связи которого на девушку и вышли.

Когда Данте предоставил Зенгеру возможность бежать из Германии вместе с дочерью и ее возлюбленным, да еще на положении спасителя британских подданных, старика чуть настоящий сердечный приступ на радостях не хватил.

В грозовую ночь пробить Беовульфом пару стен было пустяком, уговорить Эжена бежать вместе с остальными и то оказалось сложней. Мальчишка спорил, пытался доказать, что сможет быть полезен, и отчаянно не хотел оставлять Данте, которого он закономерно принял за "крота", без связи с центром.

Ничего не стоило ему и намекнуть старому приятелю Кельману, что неплохо бы провести внеплановую проверку зоны. Ложный след, по которому с завидным азартом бросился Людвиг Крюгер. Бросился навстречу своей смерти.

Кофе начал подниматься, и Данте снял его с огня.

Утро выдалось почти ясным, впервые за долгое время. Истосковавшийся по солнцу город млел в робких рассветных лучах, словно распускающийся бутон. Туман, засидевшийся гость, не спешил уходить, золотистой дымкой стелился по улицам, превращая Ахен то ли в столицу волшебной страны, то ли в смутный, просачивающийся сквозь веки сон. Старинные дома с островерхими крышами ловили солнце блестящими окнами.

Казалось невозможным, что старый, все повидавший, устало-спокойный город может в один день превратиться в дымящиеся оплавленные руины, а повседневная суета - смениться ужасом умирающих под бомбами людей. Казалось невозможным, что эти же люди могут и хотят сидеть за штурвалами самолетов, несущих жуткую смерть таким же, как они.

Две тысячи лет назад Спарда избавил людей от демонов, и люди стали ими сами. Не так, как Аркхэм - проще, страшней, отвратительней.

Данте остановился у витрины по правую сторону улицы. По стеклу полукругом шла потускневшая надпись: "Шкафчик старого Йоганна", на полках стояли банки с кофе и чаем - жестяные, стеклянные, лаконично подписанные и изукрашенные драконами и иероглифами.

У темно-зеленой жестянки с аргентинским кофе крышка была откинута, и у основания лежало пять коричневых зернышек.

Это место было пунктом связи Данте с его радистом, а открытая банка с выложенными рядом зернами - условным сигналом "срочные новости" и "провал".

Он ни в коем случае не должен был заходить, но зашел. Ильзе, такая же медно-рыжая, как ее двоюродный брат Рудольф, сидела за прилавком, уронив голову на скрещенные руки. Услышав звон колокольчика над дверью, она вскинулась и в ужасе уставилась на Данте. Глаза у нее были красные, опухшие.

\- Здравствуй, Ильзе, - спокойно произнес он. - Как у тебя дела?

\- Все хорошо, - выдавила она, отчаянно кивая на витрину, и добавила, запинаясь, - привезли твой любимый, аргентинский.

\- Сколько? - Данте чуть усмехнулся и указал взглядом на выкрашенную фисташковым дверцу позади прилавка.

За тонкой деревянной перегородкой он чувствовал двоих. Слышал, как бьются их сердца.

\- Дв… две возьмешь? - подтвердила Ильзе.

\- Конечно.

Он мягко и уверенно отодвинул девушку в сторону и распахнул дверь.

Двое солдат ничего не разглядели и не поняли. Когда Данте двигался по-настоящему - по своим собственным меркам - быстро, люди редко успевали заметить хоть что-нибудь. Он не стал убивать, оглушил обоих легкими, тщательно просчитанными ударами.

Вернулся в лавку, требовательно глянул на Ильзе - та вытянула руку к одной из верхних полок. Данте кивнул, легко вскочил на прилавок и, потянувшись, достал магнитофон. Остановил запись, соскочил вниз.

\- Рассказывай, Ильзе. Вначале, что с Руди.

\- Он… Его арестовали. Домой пришли, - молодая женщина взяла себя в руки и говорила короткими, по существу фразами, быстро и глубоко дыша.

\- Ты была при этом?

\- Нет, за мной явились сюда.

\- Что они знают?

\- Ничего, от меня ничего! У нас нашли рацию, но Руди взял все на себя, сказал, что я ничего не знала. А дальше… дальше молчал.

Она смотрела ему в глаза прямо, отчаянно и моляще, и Данте ощутил странную горечь оттого, что ее боль и жертва Руди, которого он знал много лет, который был ему предан и верил в него как в бога, ничего для него не значили.

\- Когда это было?

\- Пять дней назад.

\- Кто вас допрашивал?

\- Твои, из контрразведки, - Ильзе на миг зажмурилась, потом схватилась рукой за шею. - Капитан Штеммлер… Я так боюсь за Руди! Что они сделают с ним, он такой упрямый!..

\- Ты говоришь, что они ничего не узнали, - то, что Ильзе не лжет, Данте было очевидно, но он должен был уточнить, - тогда почему здесь была засада?

\- Я, когда меня расспрашивали, сказала… сказала, что иногда Руди оставлял здесь вещи, а я передавала их, если кто-нибудь из клиентов спрашивал. Книги, журналы… Я знала, что должна быть здесь, чтобы ты…

\- Ты рисковала, - Данте взял ее за плечо и осторожно сжал. - Спасибо.

Ильзе вымученно улыбнулась.

\- Это мой долг. И потом, - она на миг опустила глаза и тут же взглянула на него с почти фанатичной верой, - ты единственный шанс Руди.

\- Я сделаю для него все, что смогу.

Данте кивнул, отпустил Ильзе и пошел вдоль полок с чаем, разглядывая этикетки.

Пять дней.

Данте думал о том, что станет делать, если Рудольф расколется или уже раскололся. С одной стороны, расскажи он о Данте _всё_ , ему вряд ли ему поверят, с другой - почему бы и нет. Об увлечении кайзера оккультизмом ходило достаточно слухов. Если они окажутся правдой, если Вильгельм с присными клюнут, если окажутся достойными противниками… Сыграть в открытую может быть забавно.

Данте усмехнулся. Доппельгангер был прав, давно на него никто не охотился.

\- Что за новости вы имели в виду?

Когда он неожиданно обернулся, Ильзе вздрогнула.

\- Руди получил… - она замялась, подбирая слова, - шифровку.

\- Так, - подбодрил ее Данте. В его голосе слышалось едва уловимое предостережение - никаких недомолвок.

\- Это был запрос готовности к приему чего-то сверхсрочного, - вздохнула девушка. - Руди подтвердил, и передача прервалась. Он вызывал еще несколько раз, но они не отвечали.

Она могла бы сказать, что шифровка прошла и Руди ее видел и запомнил. Это был бы лишний повод броситься ему на выручку сломя голову.

Полудемон нахмурился.

\- Еще что-то?

\- Нет. На следующий день Руди арестовали.

\- Ты знаешь, откуда он вел передачу?

Ильзе покачала головой, в рыжих, аккуратно подстриженных, но не уложенных волосах блеснула серебряная нить.

\- Он не говорил. Ездил куда-то за город, как всегда, но куда именно, я не знаю.

Рудольф был слишком опытен, чтобы вести передачу из одного и того же места, чем он мог себя выдать? Не повезло? Данте дернул подбородком. Несвоевременные вопросы. Он взял с полки банку с китайским белым чаем, поставил на прилавок перед Ильзе и улыбнулся.

\- Ты сделала все, что могла. Для меня и для Руди. У тебя есть снотворное?

Ильзе удивленно распахнула глаза.

\- Зачем?

\- Есть или нет?

\- Может, и было, - растерянно пробормотала она и, не дожидаясь приказания, принялась ворошить содержимое прилавка. - Да, нашла.

\- Влей им, - Данте махнул рукой в сторону кладовки и по-прежнему валявшихся без сознания солдат. - Рядом поставь чашки из-под чая и в них снотворного тоже накапай. И уезжай. На резервную квартиру на Беренштрассе. Помнишь там все?

Ильзе кивнула. Выглядела она совсем опустошенной.

\- Хорошо.

\- А Руди? Тот капитан… Он сказал, если я попытаюсь бежать, его… его…

Данте взглянул ей в глаза.

\- Ильзе. О Руди позабочусь я.

\- Да, - она прерывисто вздохнула. - Хорошо. Если… когда ты вытащишь Руди, пожалуйста, дай мне знать!

\- Дам.

Ровно в восемь Данте был в штаб-квартире контрразведки на Рохусштрассе, передавал адъютанту Мёринга отчет о расследовании побега.

В одиннадцать двадцать пять Мёринг вызвал его к себе.

\- Очень интересное дело, - произнес он, поигрывая брелоком - золотым кружком, вращающимся внутри кольца. - Вы отлично поработали, Летцштерн.

\- Благодарю.

\- Неурожайное, но интересное.

\- А этот Кельман? Его ведь взяли?

\- Он божится, что ничего не знал, что его втянули обманом. Валит все на кого бы вы думали?

Мёринг сделал паузу. Данте смотрел на него выжидающе, со спокойным интересом.

\- На убитого им полковника Крюгера.

Данте поднял брови.

\- Вот это молодец. Надо бы взять на заметку, если меня когда-нибудь придут арестовывать - пристрелить бедолаг и повесить на них все свои грехи.

\- А вы грешны? - немедленно поинтересовался Мёринг.

\- Разумеется, иначе какой бы от меня был толк в нашем деле?

Мёринг вежливо рассмеялся.

\- Правда, из праведников разве что провокаторы получаются. Однако утверждения Кельмана, при всей наглости и бредовости, не совсем бездоказательны, особенно с учетом ваших новостей.

\- Вот как?

\- Н-да, - протянул генерал. - Крюгер участвовал в расследовании ментонского инцидента, и именно он вышел на Хайди Зенгер, а значит, и на ее отца, который, как вы утверждаете, был одним из организаторов побега. Крюгер оставил Хайди под домашним арестом, хотя вполне мог бы и, насколько я представляю его характер, даже должен был трясти ее в подвалах Службы, пока она не рассказала б ему всего, что знала и могла выдумать.

Тому, что Хайди фактически выпустили на свободу, очень осторожно и действуя исключительно косвенно, способствовал Данте. Пожалуй, это было самым тонким и сложным моментом во всей операции.

\- Ну, в том расследовании участвовало много народу. Хотя бы и я.

Руководитель контрразведки хмыкнул.

\- Про вас, на ваше счастье, Кельман ничего не говорил. Вы его знаете?

\- Нет. Не припоминаю, во всяком случае.

\- А вот с Крюгером он якобы был знаком. Мы проверили, и, представляете, нашлись свидетели, которые видели, как они вместе неоднократно играли на бильярде.

Данте даже знал, как этих свидетелей звали.

\- Действительно интересно. Но все еще не шибко доказательно. Разрешите мне продолжить это дело?

\- Нет, - Мёринг покачал головой. - Ауманн ни за что не даст вам спокойно работать, слишком все это задевает Службу. Я найду для вас что-нибудь более перспективное.

Сплетя пальцы в замок, Данте секунду раздумывал, не стоит ли настоять на своем, потом кивнул.

\- Жаль, что вы не вернулись днем раньше, - вдруг посетовал Мёринг. - Сколько у вас времени ушло, чтобы расколоть того француза? Полчаса?

\- Нодэ? Вы мне льстите. Я потратил не меньше полутора.

Мёринг раздраженно фыркнул и ненадолго замолчал. Собственноручно налил себе и Данте чаю. Серебряный поднос с чайником, чашками и небольшой вазочкой итальянского печенья Кунц принес еще в начале их беседы, но он так и стоял нетронутым на краю стола.

\- Вы потратили полтора часа на предателя, опытного диверсанта, а Штеммлер - полтора дня на радиста.

Данте весь подобрался. Прищурился, не скрывая заинтригованности.

Полтора дня - и все? Рудольф заговорил? Игра в открытую начинается? Непохоже…

\- Штеммлер взял радиста? Кто-то из тех, кого мы вели? Или новый?

\- "Меркурий".

"Меркурий" было кодовое имя, присвоенное передатчику Руди контрразведкой на основе немногих обрывочных перехватов.

\- Редкая удача, - сдержанно похвалил Данте.

\- Именно! Но воспользоваться ей нам, по милости Штеммлера, может не удасться, - генерал резко поставил чашку на блюдце. - Радист - его звали Рудольф Хенке - убил себя, ничего не сказав. Разбил голову о стену камеры. Единственное, что у нас есть - передатчик. Но без кодов, без почерка грош ему цена.

О засаде в магазине Ильзе Мёринг не сказал.

На лице Данте не дрогнул ни один мускул.

"Прощай, Руди. Тебе спасибо уже не скажу ни я, ни те, кого ты защищал. Кроме Ильзе, тебя даже некому будет помнить".

\- Вы полагаете Штеммлера виновным? - уточнил он. - С теми, кто, как потом выясняется, способен умереть, лишь бы не выдать своих, не может быть никаких гарантий. Недожмешь - ничего не скажут, пережмешь - покончат с собой.

Мёринг рассеянно кивнул, думая о чем-то своем, и проворчал:

\- Ему следовало лично проследить, чтобы у арестованного, раз он столь ретив, не было такой возможности. А не полагаться на тюремную охрану, которая дальше устава не рассуждает.

Той ночью Данте разбудил - во всех смыслах - своего агента в Штольберге, одном из столичных пригородов. У Мартина хранилась запасная рация, и они два часа просидели в лесу под холодным дождем, пытаясь связаться с Лондоном. С Леди. Ответа не было. Данте подвез Мартина до дома и уехал, приказав продолжать попытки и в случае успеха немедленно дать знать.

Прошла неделя, Леди по-прежнему молчала.

Незнание ситуации тревожило, и Данте склонялся к мысли, что придется либо посылать за пролив кого-то из ближнего круга, либо ехать самому. За одну ночь не успеть, значит, придется готовить повод и командировку хотя бы в Кале, но это время.

Его интуиция буквально кричала, что времени - нет.

С Ильзе он встретился на второй день после того, как узнал о смерти Рудольфа. Можно было бы позвонить, можно было передать через хозяина квартиры, но Данте пришел сам. Удивился тому, что что-то еще осталось в нем от сентиментального идиота, не считавшего слова "долг чести" пустым звуком, но рассказал все, ничего не смягчая и не утаивая. Рассказ вышел коротким, утешать плачущую Ильзе Данте не стал. Утешения, соболезнования, обещания, заверения - он всегда считал их почти издевкой, ложью, призванной успокоить собственную совесть, а не помочь тому, кому помочь нельзя, а сочувствие… Сочувствовать он не мог.

На восьмой день с потери связи, возвращаясь со службы, Данте почувствовал за собой слежку. Отрываться или обострять нужды не было - он шел домой, в чем и предоставил наблюдателям убеждаться.

В том, что к нему кого-то приставили, ничего необычного не было - в Министерстве взаимная подозрительность департаментов цвела махровым цветом, а Мёринг, говоря, что Рудольф умер, ничего не раскрыв, не лгал. Однако понять причину следовало.

На следующий день слежка пропала, и это удивило Данте куда сильней, чем ее появление. Ошибка? Его? Наблюдателей? Вряд ли.

Он снова вернулся домой. Десять, пятнадцать лет назад он задохнулся б от беспощадной иронии этой простой фразы, а теперь это было почти правдой - для того, кем он стал. Дом, говорят, там, где сердце. Если сердца нет, дом может быть где угодно, и его не будет нигде.

Данте захлопнул за собой дверь, втянул носом воздух и кивнул самому себе. Загадка краткого наблюдения разрешилась.

\- Не включайте, пожалуйста, свет, - донеслось из гостиной.

\- Хорошо, - Данте усмехнулся. - Неожиданные встречи становятся тенденцией.

Не раздеваясь и не доставая оружия, он пошел на голос.

\- Вы принесли на хвосте моих коллег, Эжен, и за окнами следят?

Мальчишка, надо отдать ему должное, задохнулся от удивления почти неслышно и быстро справился с собой. Он сидел в кресле, весь собранный, напряженный не нервически, а сознательным усилием воли. По тому, как он дышал, словно боролся за каждый вздох, по черным кругам вокруг глаз видно было, что он запредельно устал.

\- Вы знали, что это я? - голос у него был хриплый.

Данте сел напротив, закинув ногу на ногу.

\- Неважно, - всего мальчик не знал, оставалось понять, что он хочет сообщить. Причину обрыва связи. - У вас нет сил на разговор о второстепенном.

\- Да…

\- Так за вами следили?

\- Не знаю… Могли. Простите, я проверял и не заметил слежки, но уверен быть не могу.

\- Тогда к делу. Что случилось неделю назад, и почему вы сообщаете мне лично, а не радируете?

Эжен Нодэ вздрогнул, стиснул кулак, вскинул голову. Его движения были резкими, будто плохой кукольник дергал за нити марионетку.

\- Мисс Сэкридж… мертва. Ее убили.

Данте едва не выругался. Он думал об этом, думал, но не верил.

\- Рассказывай все. Или нет, идем на кухню. Выпьешь кофе.

Мальчишка покорно поднялся и поплелся за ним. Он смог не уснуть, пока Данте молол зерна и варил ему кофе крепкий настолько, что уместней было бы слово "концентрированный", и начал говорить прежде, чем напиток был готов.

\- Когда мы вернулись в Англию - я говорю "мы", потому что ребят готовили там, я-то туда первый раз попал - нас встретили отнюдь не с распростертыми объятиями. Задание провалено, мы живы, значит, раскололись, да еще таинственным образом сбежали. Думаю, нас всех бы снова сунули за решетку, если б не мисс Сэкридж. Не знаю, что она говорила о вас или об операции, но ей поверили. Нас все равно оставили под наблюдением и без заданий, но хотя бы на свободе. А меня она взяла к себе. Сказала, что нашей вины в провале не было и что вы хорошо отзывались обо мне… Я был счастлив, как щенок.

Эжен быстрыми глотками проглотил, с позволения сказать, кофе и затряс головой. Данте протянул ему стакан с холодной водой.

\- Я стал ее личным помощником, - продолжил молодой человек, придя в себя. - Мисс Сэкридж доверяла мне многое, но, конечно, не все. Я понимал. Потом однажды она спросила меня, что я думаю о будущем. Я сказал, что боюсь войны, потому что если Британия и Германия сцепятся всерьез, от Европы ничего не останется. В ядерной войне не может быть победителей.

\- Это очевидно многим, - холодно кивнул Данте.

\- Да… - мальчик сбился, и Данте счел за лучшее больше не подстегивать его. - Я должен рассказать, иначе у вас будут вопросы… Мисс Сэкридж спросила, считаю ли я хорошим исходом превентивный удар по основным военным и промышленным объектам Германской империи. Я сказал, что нет. Я против войны, такой войны, хоть я и мечтаю о свободе для Франции. Мне показалось, мисс Сэкридж при этих моих словах испытала сильное облегчение. Она сказала, что вы были бы довольны таким ответом, и поблагодарила меня, хотя я ничего не сделал. Поймите меня правильно, пожалуйста, я это говорю только затем, чтобы вам были понятны мои дальнейшие действия. Я думаю, что мисс Сэкридж узнала что-то о новой операции, возможно, о… начале войны.

Эжен прикрыл глаза ладонью, помассировал лоб и провел вверх по волосам. Данте давно не вздрагивал при виде этого жеста.

\- На следующее утро я нашел ее мертвой в комнате связи, - Эжен поднял глаза, и в них за страхом за всех было горе об одной. Он знал ее без году неделю, Данте - без малого двадцать лет. Мальчику было больно, ему - нет. Он задумывался иногда, что ощутит, когда Леди умрет. Не ощутил ничего. - Со ней был радист, тоже мертвый. Частоту восстановить не удалось, но я нашел шифровку. Мисс Сэкридж сжимала ее в руке.

Нодэ несколько раз моргнул и заставил себя продолжать.

\- Я решил, что шифровка предназначалась вам, из-за нашего с мисс Сэкридж разговора. Началось расследование. Я… Мне следовало отдать шифровку шефу, мистеру Харрису, но мисс Сэкридж ему не верила. Он из партии военных, и я подумал… Все, кого убили за последние месяцы, были сторонниками мирного диалога с Германией. Все они мешали военным. А, во-вторых, кто мог убить сначала начальника разведки, потом его заместителя в здании МИ-6? Кто чужой? Я никому не мог верить. Тогда я решил действовать сам. Доступа к фондам мне не перекрыли, то ли не ждали, что стану трепыхаться, то ли не знали, что он у меня был. Я взял, сколько было нужно, выправил документы через человека, который был верен мисс Сэкридж до конца и после, и добрался до Ахена. Сам не верю, что удалось.

Он обессиленно вздохнул, медленно опустил и поднял веки. Рассказ приближался к концу, Данте ждал.

\- Я следил за вами вчера от Рохусштрассе. Думал, вот-вот арестуют. Но пронесло. Вот, - Эжен снял наручные часы, дрожащими пальцами что-то отвинтил и выложил на стол микроскопический клочок бумаги, - та шифровка.

Данте осторожно разгладил сложенный вчетверо листок и больше минуты смотрел на колонки цифр. Потом, ни слова не говоря, поднялся. Принес из кабинета карандаш и бумагу. Писал быстро, ничего не объясняя. Закончив, протянул Эжену список имен, адресов и телефонных номеров.

\- Свяжись со всеми, с кем сможешь. Скажи, от Эрвина Летцштерна, и передай: "Сегодня последний сеанс". Пусть действуют.

\- Сейчас? - обреченно, но с готовностью уточнил француз.

\- Да. Ты был прав.

\- Прав? - Эжен сощурился, словно на яркий свет, и вдруг ахнул. - Насчет войны?!

\- Да, - бросил Данте уже от двери.

\- Когда?

\- С шестого по четырнадцатое, в зависимости от погодных условий. Сегодня восьмое.

В ноябре светает поздно, небо за окном было высоким и темно-синим, только протянулась вдоль горизонта изумрудная нить. Небо было ясным, и счет шел на часы.

Генеральный штаб, в котором его слова могут начать перепроверять, Мёринг, который спросит, откуда информация. Командование сил противовоздушной обороны, которое потребует подтверждения штаба. Ближе всего от его квартиры было до Рохусштрассе, и Данте поехал туда.

В мозгу вязким бессмысленным речитативом билось: "Успеть. Успеть. Успеть", и это было хорошо, это заглушало предательский шепот тени, полжизни маячившей у него за плечом. Тени девятнадцатилетнего мальчишки, который не вернулся из Ада, остался там с братом. Ему было все равно, все эти годы он хотел только смерти.

В парадной на Рохусштрассе царило нетипичное оживление. Мёринга еще не было. Данте набросал ему записку и потребовал прямой связи с генштабом.

Дежурный только мельком глянул на удостоверение и, не заикнувшись о превышении полномочий, отчеканил:

\- Господин полковник, связи нет второй час. Обрыв линии ищут, временную уже тянут, но пока приходится слать курьеров.

Все чувства ушли, как отрезало. На Данте снизошло редкое и любимое им состояние кристальной ясности и спокойствия холодного, как воздух в зимних горах. Он принимал решения и действовал, ничего не ощущая и даже не помня. Его словно бы не было больше нигде. Был только совершенный, отлаженный, неспособный ошибиться механизм.

В совпадения Данте не верил никогда. И рассчитывал теперь на худшее - штаб мог лишиться связи не только и не столько с контрразведкой.

Данте почти бегом вернулся в свой кабинет.

Еще две записки, одна совсем короткая, вторая подлинней.

Он отдал обе курьеру, сутуловатому лейтенанту лет тридцати.

\- В генштаб, срочно. Очень срочно, - под взглядом Данте лейтенант сначала сжался, потом щелкнул каблуками и задышал так быстро, словно уже бежал. - Первой эту, командующему войсками ПВО генералу Нойфельду, вторую - капитану штаба Ашенбренеру.

Из здания вышли одновременно, и больше на курьера Данте не оглядывался. Сев за руль "Мерседеса", он рванул с места так, что взвизгнули шины.

До авиабазы под Вассенбергом, ближайшей к столице, ехать было часа полтора. Данте добрался за двадцать пять минут, выжав из машины все возможное и невозможное.

Когда он взбежал по пологой лестнице ко входу в муляж-здание над помещавшемся в подземном бункере командным пунктом, заря еще не отгорела. Розовато-огненные отблески гладили стены из серого кирпича и ровные ряды ангаров, танцевали на фюзеляжах самолетов.

Постовой с автоматом старательно проверил предъявленные ему документы. Его напарник молча наблюдал, потом вскинул руку в приветствии. Оба были спокойны и, судя по бодрым, не заспанным лицам, недавно заступили на дежурство.

Дорогу Данте не спрашивал, помнил план здания наизусть. Здесь все было в порядке, так, как следовало. До входа в сам бункер.

У первой, обычной на вид двери не было караула, а вторая - толстая стальная переборка - оказалась не заперта. Данте нажал на нее рукой, и она с тихим скрипом отошла внутрь.

Двое солдат, что должны были дежурить снаружи, лежали в трех шагах от своего поста. Данте взглянул на тела лишь мельком. Дальше. По короткому коридору, вниз по лестнице, мимо убитых одним ударом мертвецов, снова по коридору. Он бежал наперегонки со временем, а казалось - против его течения. Словно боролся с волнами, пытаясь не то выбраться на берег, не то просто не утонуть, и только погружался все глубже, и не видел затаившихся под черной водой скал.

Последняя дверь - приоткрыта. Шаг, ладонь - на рукоятку пистолета.

Планшеты, схемы, похожие на школьные парты столы, экраны радаров, надрывающиеся телефоны, радиостанции, панели управления. Трупы повсюду - раскинулись на стульях, лежат на столах, упав на приборы. Кровь, темные лужи, маслянисто блестящие в электрических отсветах.

Он стоял спиной ко входу, занеся широкий тяжелый нож над человеком с погонами майора ВВС. Высокий, стройный, в черных брюках и водолазке. Седой. Дежавю было пронзительно-острым, и сразу, в спину, Данте не выстрелил. В следующий миг его плечо пронзил ледяной клинок.

Данте выронил пистолет и закричал бы, если б мог, и не от боли, но горло словно расплавленным свинцом залили. Ни крикнуть, ни вздохнуть, ни шевельнуться - только смотреть, как он оборачивается, знакомо щурит глаза. Будто в очередном сне. В худшем кошмаре, от которого не хочется просыпаться. И никаких сомнений, ни шанса не узнать. Данте узнавал его не глазами - всеми чувствами разом. Самой способностью жить.

Верджил был почти прежним. Не закованный в доспехи как в кандалы изломанный и истерзанный пленник. Гибкий, сильный, живой. Быстрый, как прежде. Уже рядом. Дорожка рубиновых брызг за рассекшим воздух клинком.

На экране радара - зеленые точки чужих самолетов.

Данте не отрываясь смотрит на близнеца.

С его лица почти исчезли страшные, хуже шрамов, полосы. Их можно было б принять теперь за проступившие под тонкой до прозрачности кожей вены. Глаза больше не алые, словно кипящей кровью залитые, но прежнего горного льда в них нет - пляшет, рвется наружу аметистовое пламя…

Данте шагнул ему навстречу, под нож, улыбаясь. Он должен был дойти до телефона и отдать приказ истребителям взлетать на перехват. Так было надо, но ему было почти все равно, и ни ради себя, ни ради целого мира он не мог бы больше поднять оружие на брата. На своего воскресшего бога, которого он предал.

Верджил ударил, целя в горло. Данте перехватил его руку, инстинктивно попытался заломить. Прикосновение прошило разрядом тока.

Брат сломал его движение, втянул во вращение, резко толкнул. Данте налетел на стол совсем рядом с еще дышавшим офицером. И с аппаратом внутренней связи.

\- Мой пистолет, - выдавил летчик.

Не оглянувшись, Данте схватил трубку, вскинул свободную руку в древнем, как мир, умоляющем жесте. Два ледяных меча разбились о созданный им призрачный щит. Другие шесть вонзились в ноги и спину. Он пошатнулся, навалился на край стола, не удержался, упал. Боли почему-то почти не чувствовал, но подняться не мог. Это было б не страшно, он знал, что клинки скоро истают, но у него совсем не было времени. Времени не оставляли ему бомбардировщики, шедшие курсом на Ахен, времени не давал ему Верджил…

Мир, который он знал, который он взялся хранить, заканчивался здесь и сейчас, в стальном спичечном коробке под землей, висел на тонкой нити над геенной огненной. И снова он был этой нитью, сгнившей от безысходности и вспыхнувшей пламенем. Что-то рвалось внутри.

Вцепившись немеющими пальцами в ножку стола, Данте потянулся к телефону, свалил его на пол - только чтобы увидеть, как очередной призванный клинок пробивает черный пластиковый корпус. Данте выпустил бесполезную трубку, уперся ладонями в пол. Что собирается делать теперь, он не знал. Он, наверное, должен был стрелять, должен был встать и драться. Он скорее дал бы отрубить себе обе руки, чем обагрил их вновь кровью Верджила.

Предел есть у всех, и сегодня Данте узнал свой. Он молча смотрел снизу вверх, как брат идет к нему.

Экраны радаров были пусты, самолеты вышли из радиуса обнаружения.

Не примериваясь, Верджил ударил его ногой в лицо. Данте снова упал, Верджил мгновенно оказался сверху, прижал ему нож к горлу под самым подбородком. Данте улыбнулся. Сейчас он надавит, и всё. _Он_ обойдется и без замаха.

Было так легко, кислый и затхлый воздух бункера пьянил горной свежестью.

\- Кто ты? - спросил его Верджил.

Данте вздрогнул от этого голоса.

Что он мог ответить? Я твой младший брат, твой близнец, и я оставил тебя гнить в Аду?

\- Не вспоминай меня, - прошептал Данте, не в силах оторвать взгляд от лица брата. Он хотел смотреть на него до конца. Разве это много, разве большой это грех, по сравнению с тем, то что он сделал? - Убей и забудь.

Не прощай, ты не должен.

Глаза Верджила вспыхнули еще ярче, тонкие ноздри затрепетали.

\- Ты знал меня? Кто ты? - он нажал на клинок, по шее Данте коралловыми бусинами покатились капли крови. - Копия? Двойник? Или копия - я? Кто я?

\- Верджил…

Бункер тряхнуло, слабо, но ощутимо. Потом еще раз и еще. Экраны приборов заполнились помехами и тут же погасли.

Закричал офицер, неуклюже, отчаянно рванулся, свалился со стула, пополз.

Верджил даже не глянул в его сторону.

Точно не понимая, что бесполезно, что уже поздно, из какой-то неосознаваемой необходимости, вбитого в подкорку долга Данте потянулся к обломкам телефона. Верджил ударил его по лицу, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.

\- Это мое имя?

Данте не мог слова вымолвить и чувствовал только, как раздирают его надвое долг и сбывшаяся невозможная мечта, мучительно недостижимый мираж, обернувшийся реальностью. То, чем он жил, когда не осталось другого, и то, на что молился.

\- Кем я был? Кто ты? Говори!

\- Ты…

Что сказать ему? Память - это цепь, память - это приговор. Их память, правда о них. Имя их отца. Проклятье в их крови. Месть, замыкающая кольцо. Данте не хотел этого для брата.

\- "Башня" вызывает "Осиное гнездо", - прохрипел летчик.

Данте его не слышал. Все вытесняя, билось совсем рядом сердце в унисон с его собственным.

\- "Башня" вызывает "Осиное гнездо", - Вассенберг вызывает Эльфо. - На Ахен сбросили бомбы… Столица уничтожена атомной бомбардировкой. Дайте… дайте ракетам пуск… Отомстите за нас…

Сползая на пол, из последних сил хватаясь за что попало, человек улыбался кровавой улыбкой.

Данте не слышал его, не видел. Для него был только брат.

\- Ты должен жить… - почти в забытьи выдохнул Данте. - Ты должен быть свободен. И всё…

\- Кто ты?! - выкрикнул Верджил отчаянно и яростно. Неведение, казалось, причиняло ему физическую боль.

Страшнее смерти - произнести собственное имя, глядя ему в глаза. Подлость, низость, трусость - искать в них прощения.

\- Я тот, кто убил тебя.

\- Я… убил, - одними губами, беззвучно повторил Верджил. Его лицо окаменело, зрачки расширились.

 _Бьющееся в его ладони сердце. Ожоги на месте глаз. Улыбка, запекшаяся на губах вместе с кровью. Тот, кто был его жизнью и светом, всем его миром - мертвый у него на руках._

 _Я убил тебя…_

Боль - его? своя? - сметает преграды, тащит из глубины на поверхность похороненное, страшной ценой забытое, волочет по камням. Боль - последний маяк в бушующих волнах памяти и ужаса.

 _Пойманной в серебро алой вспышкой - короткое слово. Его пыталась выговорить, умирая, разноглазая женщина. Его кричала другая, с золотыми, пахнущими летом волосами. Его шептал в бреду он сам и, просыпаясь, не знал, кого звал. Знал только, что некому больше откликнуться. Имя._ Его _имя._

\- Данте!

Он отшвырнул нож, будто тот жег ему пальцы. Поднес к лицу окровавленные ладони.

Не вставая, Данте бросился к нему, схватил за руки. Верджил словно не заметил. Обвел безумными глазами лишенные окон серые стены.

 _Снова там, в темнице без выхода, снова смотрят в душу выжженные глаза. Ничего не изменить…_

\- Нет!

 _Я не могу больше! Не могу… видеть тебя, не могу убивать!_

 _Холодные пальцы на лице, ногти полосуют кожу. Крик, и голос - чужой. Выше, звонче, захлебывающийся, как у тонущего._

Верджил закричал без слов, словно раненый зверь, рванулся из хватки брата. И исчез. Не распался облаком искр - пропал в знакомой фиолетово-синей вспышке. Тренькнула, оборвавшись, невидимая струна.

Данте остался один. Он стоял на коленях, как стоят в церкви молящиеся впервые в жизни. Его руки безвольно свисали вдоль тела. Пятнадцать лет он тонул в одиночестве. Несколько коротких минут почти верил, что все наконец кончится - так, как он и мечтать не смел. И теперь снова… Он не видел перед собой ничего - ни окровавленных тел, ни разоренного бункера. Он видел солнце и смотрел на него в упор.

Но Верджил был жив, и это было совсем иное одиночество.

Столица Германской Империи гибла в огненном шторме. Она была уже мертва, но еще корчилась в пламени, когда в город вошел человек с серебряными волосами. Он был одет в форму офицера кайзерской Гвардии, но очень скоро она перестала быть узнаваемой. Полусгоревший китель, брюки и рубашка струпьями липли к коже, то покрывавшейся ожогами, то как по волшебству исцелявшейся.

Сажа и копоть скрыли и эту странность.

Сапоги прогорели у него прямо на ногах, и вот он уже шел босиком, оставляя кровавые следы на черном стекле асфальта.

Хотя глаза его не запеклись в глазницах, как у многих видевших взрыв, они казались слепыми. Он смотрел и видел, но чем дальше шел, тем слабее осознавал увиденное, ошеломленный, раздавленный океаном чужой боли. И все же продолжал идти.

Обугленные, изломанные нечеловеческой мукой тела. Взрослый - мужчина ли, женщина, уже не понять - скрюченный на теле ребенка. Скребущая землю тонкая детская рука сплошь в язвах и волдырях.

Груда кирпичей и щебня. Выглядывающее из-под нее туловище и голова. Клочья волос и куски горелой плоти на обнажившемся черепе.

Тела, тела, тела. Изъязвленные излучением и обожженные до костей.

Медленно разрушающиеся остовы разбитых ударной волной и обглоданных огнем домов. Жуткие светлые тени на потемневших стенах.

Сухой горячий ветер хрипел в черных руинах, запертый в лабиринте улиц, сплавленных в единый содрогающийся хаос. Ветер ерошил серебряные волосы человека, осыпал их пеплом, шептал ему в уши то, что не могли уже сказать люди и мертвый город. Город сожженных заживо - в один миг.

Это - твоя вина. Ты мог это остановить - не остановил.

Это - твоя цена. За то далекое счастье, за память и неуменье забыть.

Смотри. За тебя заплатили другие.

Он смотрел. Захлебывался, тонул. Вбирал в себя шепот смерти, отдавался ему безоглядно, покорно, охотно выворачивал душу навстречу. Безумие трогало его цепкими костлявыми пальцами, ощупывало, мазало жирной сажей, прижималось, заглядывая в глаза, скалило острые черные зубы в хозяйской усмешке.

Он не сопротивлялся, но… Что-то в нем оставалось, что-то жило и не хотело умирать. Это казалось сейчас кощунственным, но было светлым и для него святым. Имя.

Верджил...

Его имя так шло ему. Ледяное и обжигающее, словно клинок Ямато, страстное и напряженное, звонкое, резкое, вибрирующее в ушах сладкой музыкой опасности. Это имя было его приговором самому себе, бессмысленной мольбой умирающего в горячке, который не знает даже, чего просит - жизни или смерти, и обретает только новую боль. Оно было надеждой. Единственной и последней. Радужным мостом над темным морем безумия.

Вой и стоны, перемежаемые грохотом обвалов, слились в низкий металлический гул, будто длился и длился звон от удара в гигантский колокол. Звук оглушал, лился отовсюду, даже из-под обожженной земли, даже с укрытого, как саваном, радиоактивными облаками неба. Человек поднял голову.

Тяжелые, еще не утратившие форму гигантских грибов тучи медленно закручивались в огромные водовороты, полыхали зарницами. Из центров воронок вниз жадными щупальцами протянулись красноватые лучи, похожие на трубки из дымчатого стекла. Достигнув земли, они ширились, росли - и рассеивались, окрашивая красным самый воздух, как кровь окрашивает воду.

Человек закричал. Он помнил, где видел такое. Крик перешел в захлебывающийся, приступами рвущий глотку хохот.

Этому дню загодя придумали много названий, и теперь он настал. Агония миллионов людей в обернувшихся гекатомбами городах взломала печать, как неистовый горный сель сносит хлипкие строения, и ад разверзся на земле.

В мир, когда-то бывший их вотчиной, с небес вслед за смертью сходили демоны.


End file.
